Magic In Music
by emmypookster
Summary: Two twin sisters that have just recently lost their parents were going to live with their grandparents when something goes wrong and they die but do they? let's follow the twins as they are separated into to worlds alone and have to find a way back to each other before their time runs out? will, the twins be able to keep their promise they made and remember their lost pets? or die?
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter one/A BLUE ROSE)**

 **A/N- Hey, been working on this one when ever i was bored and decided to post it on here, also i posted this on wattpad too so if you'd like to know my wattpad ID PM me! I hope you like the story!**

 **NOTE: I did make Emily, Pook and their family based of some life experiences!**

A girl walks through a grass field, as her blood red hair flow around her in the wind, she passed by graves making her way to one grave in particular. It was made of white marble stone and gold trimming.

The girl held a single Blue rose in her hands, and sat in front of it with a sad smile, as she sat the flower in front of the gravestone.

"This is for you mom and dad I hope you're having a good time in where ever we go when we die. I just moved in with grandma and grandpa this week, they decided to take me in... I miss you both a lot... and I and sis are doing fine, we just had are 12 birthdays yesterday too..." The girl said shakily to the stone, a tear slowly falling down her cheek, as she kissed her hand and touched the gravestone with it.

' okay, I will be a stronger woman from this day forward and will make you both proud!' The girl thought in determination, she stood up and made her way out of the cemetery with pride while somewhere else in town a girl was putting on her red helmet over her chocolate brown hair as she got on her blue bike and made her way home from the market for the last time.

she and her twin sister were to live with their grandparents after today and she was bitter about it.

'I wonder what the future has in store for me?' Thought the girl sadly frowning, as she biked through town and forced a smile on her face, she would wave to the store owners who were closing up shop for the summer break every year. The store owners waved back as the girl biked past them, she was known by mostly everyone as the happy Emily but she wasn't really happy at all.

Emily biked out of town to her parents home, which had been built on the highest hill in town. she had lived in New Brunswick all her life; it was home to her, she never wanted to leave it but with her parents dead, she and her sister couldn't stay. They both hated it.

"Hi, Ponyo! Who was my baby today hmm! You have fun?" Emily yelled with glee as she biked up to the house faster when she saw her pet tabby cat. she had black and white fur that shimmered as she was running around chasing butterflies in the front yard, the cat looked over to her mother bored.

'ha-ha... Ponyo always knows how to cheer me up' Emily thought amused and locked up her bike to the fence that went around the propriety, she pulled out her house keys as she went inside the house through the back door, while Ponyo followed in behind her.

Emily and Ponyo had grown a bond over their years together that was like mother and child, as Ponyo would always stay near Emily or follower her. Emily found it adorably sweet and comforting at times when she needed a company.

" Ponyo you want anything to eat?" Emily asked kindly to her pet that nodded and sat on the kitchen counter watching her silently as Emily goes to the fridge and opens it, pulling out a water bottle for herself. she put the bottle down beside Ponyo before going to the cabinet above her.

Ponyo looked at Emily eagerly but as she opened it, she could hear something crash from behind her in the hallway and that's all Emily needed to know to figure out that her pink vase was now more.

" God damn it! I hate this town thank god we are not staying here anymore!" yelled a venomous voice from the front door, Emily knew it to be her sister. 'oh goodie!'

Ponyo Meowed with delight as Emily poured the cat food in a bowl, she pulled out from the cabinet, and gave it to Ponyo with a loving smile.

"Okay! it's time to watch some anime and cheer up!" Emily cheered, as she grabbed the water bottle on the counter-top and went upstairs hearing her sister's swearing from inside her bedroom.

Emily made it to the top of the stairs where her sister's bedroom was the first door, knowing she would be dragged into what ever her sister was made at ether way, she knocked on her door.

'let's see what's pissed off Pook now...' Emily thought dryly, as the door opened with so much force that her hair flew behind her and her sister screamed. "what do you fucking want Em? don't you see I'm busy!"

Pook looked horribly beautiful, as her bright red hair was in a knotted mess, she had bangs that parted evenly with a wave to them making them frame her face, she pushed up her red-rimmed glasses with her middle finger, she would used them for reading as she frowns her red painted lips in annoyance while her deep green eyes glared at Emily's evenly green ones ferociously as she prevented her sister from coming into her room.

'oh boy she's having a bad day' Emily thought mildly annoyed and sighed.

"what happened?" Emily looked at Pook calmly, as Pook sighed brushing her hand throw her knotted hair, she lost all the attitude as it was replaced with guilt. "listen, Em... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I know" Emily smiled warmly at her sister who blushed in embarrassment, she and her sister were twins but Pook had died her hair as she wanted to be different and not always considered the second Emily. Pook coughed in the awkward silence that made its way into the hallway, as she moved off the door frame that she had been leaning on so her sister could come in. Emily smiled thankfully, as she went inside followed by her sister.

Pook sat on her blowup chair and Emily sat on Pooks bed as she looked around her sisters room, she was never allowed to come in here before but she guessed that their parents death took a toll on both of them. she saw that the walls were baby blue with a thousand Anime posters, Pook probably got at the conventions she would always go to.

Emily personally liked movies with fantasy and magic as her sister loved, no... worshiped anime and manga as if they were god's. she and her sister would consistently get into arguments about which was better, but no one ever won.

Emily could smell her sisters peach and cherry air freshener, she had told her sister if she stayed too long in the stuff she'd start smelling like it but of course, Pook didn't listen to her or anyone like always and ended up permanently smelling like the stuff. she also noticed that most of Pooks furniture was gone, probably packed into the moving van, as she only had her bed, blow up chair, TV, and a bookshelf with her anime and manga collection on it.

"so why don't you tell me what happened Pook" Emily asked wanting to get down to business as she had an understanding smile that turned to blank, as Pook explains how she had walked home from the cemetery and bumped into her old pal mark.

Pook had a nice conversation with the man until he tried to sweet talk her into driving her home, she was against it at first since he was too old for her but wanting to get home to her sister fast got the better of her and she went with him.

Pook had noticed they were driving all over town soon after Mark started driving around and not really going to her home, she asked him about it causing him to only frowned at her as he stopped the car and locked the doors. she panicked as Mark got close to her, too close for Pook.

Pook tried telling him to go away but seeing as she had no place to go Mark ignored Pook and kept moving closer until he was right on top of her, as he pushed down the car seat so they were lying down.

Mark Breathed down her neck, she shivered in disgust and tried to get away but the hold that Mark had on her had prevented that as he whispered grinning in her ear. 'gotcha Pook...'

Pook hadn't known what he meant at first but as he let go of her and started laughing crazily at her. she figured it out and slapped him across the face, eyes burning into his fearlessly as she open the unlocked door of the car with rage. Pook had heard Mark calling for her from the car but she had ignored him and made her way home, walking.

"I should have killed his ass, and not have gotten in the car in the first place, ugh!" Pook yelled in irony as Emily grabbed her IPhone from her back jean pocket and dialed a number as her sister looked at her in confusion and fear after telling her the whole story. "Hey! joy what's up? that's nice... is your brother home by any chance? good..."

Emily knew everyone in town and Joy was her best friend, as she was the sister of mark, Emily knew exactly what to do as she told Joy a short summary of what her brother did and let joy do the rest. she turned off her phone and put it back in her pocket. "well, I think we should expect Marks porn collection to be posted all over the news tomorrow, your welcome!"

Emily saw smiling like a creeper with glee as Pook went bug-eyed, Joy was the news a new reporter for the news so Emily was sure Joy was going to do something similar to what she thought. no one messed with Emily or her sister because they were a force to be reckoned with as Pook chuckled evilly after getting over her shock and Emily acted like she was a genius.

"hey, do you want to watch a movie Pook? I just got the latest Harry Potter movie. its suppose to be the final one?" Emily asked with a cheese grin, as Pook moaned in dismay, she would always make her watch every harry potter movie when a new one came out.

Pook was fed up with Harry Potter, sheer it was a good movie, but watching it a hundred times in a row was pushing it, as there was no way Pook would watch this one. " then theirs this other one I thought we could watch too, the last Naruto movie you constantly wanted to see but with that moan earlier I don't think you want to now so I'm going to go watch this in my room, okay?"

Pook was totally watching this one, as she leaps onto her sister who tried to escape through the door but it was no use as Pook dragged her back to her bed by the collar, and they both started their movie Marathon.

Emily saw what time it was when the movies ended and rushed to get ready for bed as Pook grabbed the brush on her night table and focused on brushing out her unruly hair as it never did what she wanted it to and went to bed, after putting back her brush, Nicky came into her room and snuggled onto her blowup chair sleeping.

Nicky was just like how Ponyo was to Emily with Pook but was a pug instead of a cat.

Emily took a fast shower and brushed her teeth as fast as she could and dressed into her pj's but got her foot stuck while pulling up her pants, she fell to the floor with an ungraceful thump as she tried to untangle herself. After figuring out her paints, Emily left the door open for Ponyo, as she liked to climb into bed with her at night too, Emily then finally went to sleep soundlessly.

 _ **(next morning)**_

"I'll just read it another time, I need to finish packing the stuff I'll need since the moving van is going to drop off my stuff at grampa's place a week after I get there, okay I'll miss you too Joy and thanks again the new's did it perfectly. I don't expect Mark to show his face for a couple of weeks after that, haha! okay, bye." Emily finished the phone call happily, as she put away her phone and it's charger into her suitcase, she started grabbing the things she needed to survive for a week; she grabbed her clothes and safety packs which had her mace, stun gun, and first aid kit in it. ' you could never be too careful, hmm I feel like I'm missing something... Oh, my Harry potter stuff!'

Emily with a laugh shoved her stuff into her suitcase forcefully until it closed and noticed that Pook had left her Naruto ninja gear that her father had given her for her birthday and self-made head protector, she had carved the yin and yang symbol into it that as she would wear it for cosplay.

Emily went over to Pook's stuff and put it into a plastic bag, she had pulled it off her white Victorian-style desk and left her room as she headed straight to for Pook's, she heard her sister talk to herself again from inside her bedroom.

"that was a lot of stuff, wow... Wait! were is my Naruto stuff! shit not again?"

Emily rolled here eyes at her sister's potty mouth and opened the door to see the lower half of her sister sticking out from under her bed as Pook's legs kicked about, she was looking for her stuff that Emily had in her hand but got stuck.

"seriously Pook? you left your stuff in my room, again?...here let me help you!" Emily said as she sweat dropped from her sisters embarrassing action and put down the plastic bag in her right hand on the floor, she went over to her sister and grabbed her feet as she pulled Pook out from beneath her bed forcefully. "god you need to lose a few pounds you know, ugh"

Emily breathed heavily and pretended to wipe the fake sweat off her brow, as if she was exhausted and quickly dogged Pooks fist, she tried to hit her and failed. Pook glared at Emily quietly who was trying to stop the giggles from leaving her mouth, but fails as she burst out laughing. "It's not funny Em, you know I'm self-conches about my weight..."

Pook frowned scornfully and went into her closet to get her suitcase as her sister stopped laughing at her and frowned, Pook grabbed Emily's harry potter stuff and threw it to her, as it was in a bag also. "here's your stuff that you left last night, I thought to save it since you forgot it here last night."

Emily grabbed the bag, as it went throw the air swiftly and looked down at her sister sadly with gilt, she didn't mean to make her mad, or even sad, she was trying to lighten the mood, but it looked like it did more harm than good. "Hey, Pook I'm sorry I didn't mean too-"

"Oh, I know!" Pook looked at Emily with a sly grin, as Emily frowned her brow in confused, she remembered what Pook said last night and changed her sad expression to a pissed one, as she throws her slippers at her as they hit Pook hard across the face making her pass out dramatically as she was laughing at her. "Ha-ha-uff!"

Emily stormed out with her things, she was to be ready in three minutes for when their uncle would arrive to take them to the airport, She had no time to play her sister's silly games but that did not stop a small satisfying smile to stretch upon her face. 'I hit her pretty hard didn't I? that should teach her not to laugh at me'

Ponyo watched the sisters bicker about until they were finally ready and the uncle came to get them, she didn't know why her Mistress didn't show the pain she was keeping locked up from the loss they all had and scratched her Mistress leg to comfort her. Ponyo got a loving smile in return as her Mistress picked her up and put her in a basket.

it was attached to her Mistresses traveling device as she felt it move beneath her and saw her mistress about to leave home but stopped, as the uncle yield for her. "Emily be back before lunch and you too Poo! that's when we'll be leaving for the plan."

Emily and Pook's uncle, Glen was awful when it came to scheduling as he had miss read the time and came earlier than needed as they were allowed to make a few visits before leaving. Pook stopped before she left with her pug on her motorcycle as Emily biked away with her tabby in its basket, she laughed a bit when Pook started swearing about her name that their uncle would mess up on purpose to rile her up. "for fucks sake, Rob it's POOK! with a k you bam asshole!"

" well, with that type of language I'm surprised anyone wouldn't call you Poo! and watch it Missy?" it was quite amusing seeing them go at each others necks but Emily had people to see and pushed her foot off the ground as it kept her blue bike from falling down with her on it. she rode off down the street hearing the lovely screaming of a family. "You son of a bitch! I'm going to rip your head off, Hayden style!"

"Ha please like Hayden is so bad, I'd go with pain's style of fighting!" Pook tried with all her might to not punch her uncle in the face, as he gave the look, she liked to call 'I-don't-give-a-rats-ass' look and grind her teeth together as she and her uncle would get into fights like this all the time about who was better in Naruto or any anime, it was him who introduced it to her in the first place.

Pook personally viewed him as a god but equally viewed him as the piece of gum she left at the bottom of her shoe so she could step on it all the time, she would have to let him win just this once as she needed to be at her friends place in an hour and stuck her tongue out at her uncle scornfully as she locked in her bike key and bolted, Nicky sat in the motorcycle compartment that Pook fixed so he could sit there, barking happily.

Emily and Pook soon met up together after hanging with their friends as hey joked and laughed about the crazy stuff Pook did, she had crazy friends and they were all in a bike gang that Pook was a part of and would ride with them sometimes but Emily had never really been supportive about until her sister made a promise to her that she would never hurt or be hurt while being in their gang.

Emily takes promises to heart and would keep one forever if you asked her too as she believed that was what true friends do and Pook would do the same,but more to the ex-stream where she would die instead of break it. Emily dragged, Pook into a clothing store much to her disappointment, but she noticed who much fun her sister was having and decided to put up with it, as Emily was the innocent one. most of the time.

"hey! Pook, try this on, I think it will look wonderful on you!" Pook took the pile of clothes from her eager sister's hand as she quietly turns away to find some more clothes. Pook could only sigh in discomfort before entering the changing stall, she had to do this as it was for her sister.

Pook pulled off her black baggy jeans and sweat top, as she replaced them with a clean bright blue dress that was in the pile of clothes her sister gave her, she liked how it fitted her curves beautifully as she felt like a princess for the first time but the feeling quietly went away, she knew that it was all in her head as she had been told otherwise countless of times in the past, she could hear her sister calling her outside the change-room curtain. "Come on Pook shows me how you look!"

Emily's jaw dropped to the floor as she saw her kick-ass sister become shy, she couldn't believe it was her sister, she knew her sister was concerned about her body but she didn't think it was this bad as Pook slowly moved the curtain out of the way to reveal a goddess, she still had her messy hair but with the pale pink lipstick that she decided to wear today showed that even a simple blue summer dress could become a ballgown. Emily fixed her jaw and became focused, she needed to be sheer.

"spin..." A little shocked at her sister's blunt command as her face was focused and scary, Pook did a little spin causing her summer dress that reached her ankles to float and glide in the wind, it stretched around her elegantly as she fell more in love with it but wasn't too sheer to say it in front of her sisters hawk-like gaze. "It's perfect... you need to get it, no. we must get it! store person we'll take this one and the few other things I grabbed for her please!"

"but... Emily, I can't possibly wear this?" Pook was a stuttering mess and Emily had enough of it as she paid for the dress with her allowance that they would both get from their uncle Glen every month and grabbed her sister by the hand as she dragged her out of the store still wearing the dress.

"Emily this is crazy! I can't wear a dress in public, give me my things!"Emily had gotten Pooks new and old clothes placed in a bag before they left, she held it in her right hand along with the other clothes, she had bought for herself. Emily raised an eyebrow on her calm face as her sister whisper- yelled at her in terror of being seen, she knew this was the only way for Pook to get over her problem so she gave Pook her purse as she smirked, she didn't say give back her clothes. "okay here"

"...Emily, you are a bitch you know?" Pook glared at her sister ferociously, she knew there was a reason why she didn't often shop with her sister or for why she didn't shop at all. Emily smirk grew into a cheeky grin that,Pook wanted to smack. "Oh I know, but it's for your own good!"

Pooks eye twitched at her sister's carefree voice and rolled her eyes as she sighed giving up, she knew that once Emily set her mind to something there's nothing that will change it and they made their way over to their parked bikes when, Emily saw bob coming out of the bakery across the street holding three stacked crates in his hands, he held on to the bottom of them for deer life and Emily screamed as her sister cringed from the annoying high pitched tone of it, it was like nails on a chalkboard.

Emily and bob had been going steady for three month's now as she fell in love with him at first sight but Pook knew bob was just using her like he did to all the other girls in this town, she watched in disgust as her sister came running to him as he opened his arms to catch her with that plastic fake smile on his face.

'be calm... don't kill the fucker or you will go to jail and break the promise you made to Emily. that thing is not worth it!' Pook tried to reason with herself, she would go throw this process every time she met him and knew one day she would kill him if he stepped out of line again, the last time she confronted him still petrified him as he saw her haunted stare and wiped the smile off his face, he gave her an understanding smile. "I'll be taking her for a while okay! don't worry, I won't let a thing happen to her!"

Pook wasn't convinced but when her sister gave her the puppy eyes, she had no choice and gave in, she hated the puppy eyes as they would make her surrender not matter what situation she was in and let bob take her sister away, she cursed herself under her breath as Emily ran up to Pook giving her the bags with their clothes inside, she smiled thankfully to her sister and gave her a thumbs up after noticing her worried gaze.

Emily turned around and ran back to bob after getting her sister's nod of approval, she would always feel more comforted with it in her mind.

Pook got on her bike bitterly and pushed off the bike stand as she drove off down the road that went outside of town, she needed a place to cool her head and walk Nicky, Pook knew just the place as she zoomed over a bridge and parked her bike over beside a stump out of town, she used often to hold her bike and picked up her pug, Nicky and let her go running around the lake.

Pook looked over the lake calmly, she would always come here to calm down for something stupid or serious as she couldn't control her anger very well but the water helped clear her mind, she would meditate by the edge of the lake quietly as Pook got into a lotus position on her spot next to the lake, she thought about all her problems and focused on letting them go but little did Pook know that Emily was in danger as bob had taken her to a street club.

Emily felt uncomfortable standing there in the middle of all the adults hungry eyes as she was drinking a strawberry milkshake at the bar where Bob had left her, he needed to go to the "bathroom" as she quietly agreed and sat their not looking at anything but her milkshake trying to play it cool but one of the men staring at her sat beside her as he ordered a beer, she always hated beer.

It smelled like pee and tasted of the juice from a bad lemon as Emily knew this man was probably no different with this horrid breath, she could smell it from her seat and tried not to puke as he turned to her, she could feel his piercing gaze burn a hole throw her head as she wondered how she was able to keep a straight face while drinking her milkshake. "hey, aren't you a little to young to be in here baby? I can bring you home where it's safe."

Emily definitely knew it was a smart dissension to leave Ponyo on her bike as this place would have eaten her up like it was doing to her slowly but she forced herself to put up with it since her boyfriend liked this place as they'd come here all the time but Emily never enjoyed the stench of disgusting man and the western decor as much. "Hey, Missy I'm talking to you!"

Emily did her most horrifying glare at the man as their fearsome gazes met and it caused the whole bar to go quiet, she wondered what she had done but soon found out her answer as she heard the clubs guests whispering. "She just glared at the rocky road... she's dead! ...he's the leader of the biker gang in town 'chain-smiths'? No way!"

Emily knew that name as it was the name of the gang her sister was a member of and this was their leader. just great. She let her glare calm a bit taking the advise her sister gave her once about a man. ' man may act tough, but once they see a girl take the time to understand them they break apart Em, seriously! they open up and once they take your hand, you can control them.'

Emily almost wanted to roll her eyes as her sister was right, Rocky's eyes softened a tiny fraction as she pushed her milkshake to him quietly and looked at him in the eye with a small sweetly sad smile. "my mom would always say that a strawberry will make you smile and a milkshake will make your day... you look like you need this milkshake more than me."

Emily felt bad for deceiving him but honestly it was true and he knew it too as he gently had taken the milkshake and let a small calm smile stretched across his lips that she could hardly see throw his beard, he looked down at it and thanked her as she felt happy that it made him cheer up and felt Nature calling her.

"please excuse me, but I need to go to... um, you know the bathroom?" The bartender shyly blushing in embarrassment as he gave a hearty chuckle to her question, he told her where to go and she excused herself as she made her way down the back hallway and turned right to find the girls bathroom beside the boy's, wasting no time at all as she went inside to do her business.

After she was done washing her hands and mentally preparing herself, Emily left the bathroom feeling a bit better and refreshed as she turned the corner and saw Bob leaning on the wall. she emedetly thought he was sike or somthing as she went towards him "bob are you all... right..."

Emily's emotions went from concerned to heartbroken as she saw why Bob was leaning on the wall, she didn't want to see it anymore and ran past them without bob noticing as she walked back to throw the club and up to the bar to pay for her milkshake but Rocky stopped her with a smile

"hey, darling it's okay I'll payed for it... why are you crying!" Rocky's concerned voice could be heard through the whole club, as he jumped off his stool and ran to Emily, she hadn't noticed she had started crying and couldn't look at him or anyone, she could only feel betrayed. " I just saw my boyfriend, Bob Collen making out with another girl... I'm going home tell him that I'm done."

Emily scared everyone in the club by how much venom her voice used and Rocky nodded in contempt as Emily forced a smile of thanks on to her face before heading for the door, she heard rocky road from outside. " Okay everyone lets finds this bobby, we're going to have to teach him some fucking manners, right men!"

"YEAH!" Emily smiled throw her the tears that started to flow down her face even more as she heard everyone in the club scream encouragingly, she was so wrong for judging them and she promised herself to never judge a person before knowing who they truly are ever again as she biked away still crying. she hated herself for fall for a boy like Bob.

The aching pain in her chest wouldn't go away and Ponyo looked at her in worry as the only other time Emily was like this was on that horrible day and Ponyo didn't want her to feel like that ever again so she jumped onto Emily's face causing her to swerve off the dirt road a bit. Emily was not in the mood as she glared at her cat not noticing that she had swerved into the park her sister was in.

Emily didn't know what got into her cat as she was on her way home, she tried to keep her steering in check after Ponyo let go of her face landing back in her basket innocently looking back at her mistress as if she's done nothing wrong and made a stressing sigh. Emily then noticed the lake as she parked her bike next to the stump where her sisters bike was, she forgot that Pook usually came here to distress and got off her bike looking for her sister frantically but once Emily found her, she all out ran into Pooks meditative form and tackled her to the ground, she took the air right out of Pook.

Pook looked down at her sister to make a rude remark but stopped as she noticed Emily balling into her chest like a wounded puppy and that made her worried but she waited until her sister was down her episode to ask her what had happened, she was already planning Bob's funeral in her mind. Emily had tears all over her cheeks while snot ran down her mouth and nose as she stared up at Pook, who had a disgust written all over her face and her sister gave her the 'are-you-kidding-me' look as she punched her in the chest causing Pook to chuckle in pain.

"Emily, you do know I'm your sister and will be going with you anywhere, so screw Bob and his cheating even if it was with Emma song, so stop acting like a ninny!" Pook strict voice hung in the air, as she smacked her sister across the face getting her to wake up from her tantrum, as she was extremely annoyed with her sisters whining. Pook had always been the strong one out of both of them and Emily found it annoying that she also could figure out what was always bothering her when she was upset. "Oh... Okay- wait! Bill was cheating on me before Today?"

" Uh ya, you know that time when he was with Emma at our moms St. Patrick day party. well that's what he's was supposed to be doing with you, Emily" Pook voice was bored as she face-palmed herself at her sister's stupidity and couldn't look at her sister's shocked face, she really needed to get her sister help and fast. she turned around to see the lake as Emily quietly copied her and she worried 'hmm, I should change the topic it getting too serious'

"Pook if you could go to one place or any world you like where would that be?" Emily fiddled with her fingers as a blank expression went on to her face, she was prone to doing this when thinking about serious stuff.

"I'd go to the Naruto world duh! what about you?" Pook grinned cheekily as she splashed some water at Emily making her scream and smack her sister playfully on the side of the arm with a pout, it made them both start laughing out loud, forgetting about the serious tension earlier as they laid down on the grass admiring the bright blue sky above them, the wind blows across them softly as Emily gave her answer "...I'd go to the harry potter world full of magic that you can just make happen with a flick of a stick rather than training weeks on end to just using chakra that is limited every day"

Emily had given a cocky smile as Pook glared daggers at her, she hated when her sister played this game but Pook played along not wanting to lose the playfully Emily "Well at least chakra is more effective and reliable unlike a stick that you can lose and not be able to use magic at all without it"

Pook grinned in victory as Emily held up a white flag in surrender, they didn't question where Emily had gotten the flag and she laid back down on the grass. "MEOW!"

Ponyo said annoyed as she crawls onto Emily's stomach, she just smiles kindly at her black and white tabby cat as she pets her fur earning a purr. "I don't get why you like cats their evil monsters, like one moment their loving then the next they want to rip your eyes out ugh! at least Nicky isn't like that. Right girl!"

"Uff! Nicky! calm down a bit girl" Nicky had been running around the other side of the lake, as she was chasing a frog and turned around happily, as she heard her Mistress calling for her and made a beeline for Pook as she made a grin on her face as she took the force of her pug that had jumped onto her and her sister sighed in pity.

" that's why I have, Ponyo she doesn't act hyper and crazy. Do you girl!" Emily scratched her kitty behind the ear, she cooed lovingly to her kitten, as Ponyo Meowed happily purring in return. "Hey I don't insult you pet and you don't insult mine deal?"

Pook was serious and Emily nodded in agreement as they looked at each other in silence before breaking out into hysterical laughter. After cheering her sister up, Pook had asked about what happened but when she heard about it, Pook tried to comfort her sister as she started to cry again and planned Bob's funeral as she was going to invite her boss rocky road to finish the job.

"Oh shit! Uncle glen is going to kill use, if we don't move E!" Pook realized the time as she looked at her watch and knew their uncle was going to kill them, they were an hour late as they ran to their bikes and grabbed their pets to go home, Emily talked with her sister on the way home not noticing Ponyo's determined stare as they biked threw town.

Ponyo had heard everything as she ha been listening beside them by the lake and was pissed that her mistress had to go through even more sadness as she made a promise to Emily and to herself. 'Emily you're going to be okay, cause from this moment on I'm going to make sheer your happy and I'll do anything that it takes and that also goes to your sister Pook as well'

Ponyo rested her head onto her front paws as she curled up into a ball, she knew Nicky was upset about what happened to her mistress too. she was confident her plan would work but all she had to do was find the right moment to make her mistresses happy, she soon fell asleep waiting for when they arrive at home inside her basket.

Ponyo was going to make things right even if it meant killing her mistress or herself in the process.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO be continued ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

**(chapter two/THE WISE FOUL)**

 **(note: Emily is the youngest sister by two hours.)**

Emily woke up Inside her uncles van as Ponyo did some stretches on her lap, she smiled lovingly at her tabby and noticed that they were at the airport.

"Come on Ponyo, we are here" Emily whispered as she picked up Ponyo and held her in her arms gently making her way out of her uncle's van as she moved Ponyo in her arms so she could grab her purse from inside the van as well and went to the trunk, she could hear her sister complaining about their uncle. "let go old man! or I'm going to kill you!"

Pook was shrieked in horror with their uncle giving her an overly tight hug as Emily smiled to herself, she knew she was going to miss this place a lot and putting Ponyo in her carrier bag that the airplane gave to her and her sister, she got special permission to be able to bring their pets on the plane with them and grabbed her suitcase along the Ponyo's carrier. "I hope you don't plan on leaving without giving uncle glen a hug are you?"

'crap!' Emily thought with dismay when she heard uncle Glen's sad voice behind her. She knew, she was doomed as he closed in on her but surprisingly his usually bone crushing hug was soft like her fathers, she cried hugging him back as she realized that this was the last time her and her sister will ever see him but knowing they had to go uncle glen let her go and smiled lovingly at the both of his nieces." I promised your dad and mother that I would look after you two but it looks like it will be harder than expected, I'll still be here when you need me so don't forget me-uff!"

"How could we forget you! ...your our stupid asshole of an uncle, a second dad to us. of course we'll miss you!" Pook interrupted uncle glen angrily as Emily smiled proudly at her twin sister, she hugged their uncle for the first and last time. she let go of him and turned away not speaking a word and Emily waved goodbye to uncle glen with a forced smile as tears went down her face, her uncle wave back with the same smile.

Emily turned around and followed after her sister, Pook had already grabbed her travel bag out of the van with a tear running down her cheek as her face was calm.

"I'm going to miss that jackass... don't tell him I said that okay?"Pook muttered under her breath sadly, as she looked at her sister warning.

"okay, Pook..." Emily said softly to her sister and Pook smiled at her as she whipped away her tear, they entered the plane and took their seats with their pet carriers on their laps facing next to each other.

" not you" Ponyo whined in annoyance as she didn't want to be bother by the puppy beside her.

"Grr hey, whats that suppose to mean?" Nicky growled back as he glared annoyed at Ponyo's attitude, she was laying down like Ponyo was in her carrier as there was not that much space.

"nothing..." Ponyo muttered to herself sadly and just looked away.

"Oh! okay, um... Mom's been having trouble sleeping lately ever since... You know the accident and I wanted to know if you'd know who to fix that?" Nicky whined sadly as Ponyo snapped her eyes back on to Nicky's sad ones.

"Same with my owner Emily, but she's not as strong as Pook I'm afraid it will consume her... that's why I've come up with a plan to make her happy" Ponyo said coldly at Nicky with serious eyes as Nick eagerly barked and wanted to know but when Ponyo told her, she wasn't sheer about it as she barked and looked at the feline carefully. "Do you think that will work? Wait! We can not even do that, you know the rules. they can die if we do that to them Ponyo... If push comes to shove and the only other option is death or doing what your suggesting then we do it but if not then no!"

"I guess your right, We'll wait until it can help them now... Shut up so I can sleep puppy!" Ponyo said and smirked at Nicky who was growling warning her. she soon fell asleep and Nicky was ready to sleep to, but Pook suddenly took her out of the carrier and hugged Nicky close lovingly, as Emily did the same to Ponyo.

" New York awaits us!" Emily yelled over dramatically with glee as Pook tried to get over her fear of heights by hugging her dog close, the plane started to move. ' Well this couldn't get any worse'

"would you like any refreshments darlings?" Pook was taken out of her musing by a clear southern accent of the airplane trolley man but Pook looked out the window of the now air born plan, sickly as Emily orders them both drinks instead awkwardly as she was still not used to guys. the incident from the day before gotten her to not even touch man anymore other then Uncle Glen of course."ha-ha... a water and some tea would be nice thank you."

"I think I'm going to be sick" Pook said over dramatically as Emily looked at her sister with a sweat drop and asked for a bag too. After the man left the sisters sat there enjoying the fight. well, one of them at least as Emily was babbling about the plan ride as she pet Ponyo"this it great I bet nothing could go wrong now right sis?"

"Hai..." Pook barely said as the plan rocked about but little did Emily and Pook know that just by that one word their life would change dramatically, as Ponyo felt the plain rock a bit and then dive down, she watched as everyone started screaming and panicked for her family, she needed to do the plan now and fast as she looked at Nicky who was frantic.

"Nicky we need to do it now!" Ponyo yelled to Nicky who looked at Ponyo scared and sad as he nodded and they joined their paws together. Ponyo and Nicky's past memories flashed before their eyes.

"Nicky! come here girl!"

Pook had yelled with happiness in a field as Nicky ran after her while Ponyo played on Emily's lap as they sat on the ground. it was last spring when the twins had turned eleven and their uncle glen brought them to the park to have fun on their birthday.

"haha! Ponyo that tickles don't lick my nose ew!"Emily yelled happily giggling as Ponyo had liked her nose.

The memory changed.

"Ponyo! there you are, oh my god I thought I lost you come here you must be freezing?" Emily cried panicking as Ponyo could hear her scared voice and saw her blurry figure coming towards her wet form on the road. it was the Autumn when Emily had lost Ponyo on a cold rainy day and found her in an alleyway socket-wet, Emily and Pook had turned nine that year.

"don't run away again! you hear me Ponyo!"Emily cried worried, as she picked up the wet, hurt Ponyo carefully and put her under her raincoat. safe from the rain.

The memory changed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my baby! fuck off!" Nicky saw Pook yell and take the teen boy that was beating her by the shoulder and punch him straight in the face. she ended up taking the beating instead and Nicky had limped over to her mom's hurt body laying on the ground of the school yard to see if she was okay.

"I will always protect my baby even if you are a dog, Nicky your mine...' Pook struggled to say to Nicky. Nicky had ran throw her pain for help that summer and saved Pook's life as she had to stay at the vet for three weeks but Pook was there by her side. it was going to be Pook's seventh birthday soon.

The memory changed.

"I'm going to call her Ponyo dad!"I'm going to call her Nicky mom!"

Ponyo and Nicky sat there under the Chrismiss tree watching their new mom's name them in unison. Emily had picked up Ponyo for the first time with a happy smile on her face and her sister did the same with Nicky as they cuddled them lovingly.

"we will be your mommy's from now"and to the end of time" Pook had finished her sister's sentence as their parent's chuckled while picking them up with Ponyo and Nicky still cuddled in their arms, they were to be put to bed. it was their first and the last Christmas with the whole family. the twins had turned five later that spring.

The memory ended.

"remember us..." Ponyo and Nicky prayed as they memorized their mom's scared faces and closed their eyes. they whispered the incantation that would save their mom's life's in replace for theirs and clapped their paws together.

"we loved you both..." Ponyo and Nicky whispered lovingly as two glowing orbs come out of their chests, their body's disappeared into little lights that went into the orbs as they grew around each twin one blue and the other green. Pook was freaking out. "what the hell is happening! Emily!"

"Pook!" Emily and Pook called for one another as they looked at each other before they disappeared and the plane crashed into the ocean below. Emily made a promise with Pook.

"I will find you! I promise!" Emily's voice echoed as they were finally gone and everything went black, their story had began.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(chapter 3/ I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!)**

 **Disclaimer** **: I hereby state that I do not own or ever will be the owner of Harry Potter, so don't kill me Jk, Rolling! now enjoy.**

"HEY professor! look I, think she's alive!" yelled someone in the distance. I drifted in and out of consciousness and couldn't open my eyes as I felt like I was hit by a buss or something heavy.

'where am I?' I thought hazily as I was getting a bad headache from everything spinning around me. I couldn't figure out were i was or who the voices belonged to.

"Make way! ...hmm we need to bring her to madam Humphrey..." A smooth voice came out of nowhere. It sounded familiar but where have I hear it before? I felt two strong arms pick me up like a princess. It made me feel happy and smile a bit before passing out again.

 _ **(Sometime later)**_

"...is... mis... MISS" I could hear someone calling me. I slowly woke up again but this time I could open my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the last person that I thought I would never be able to see in my life. Aldus, Dumbledore.

" well, that's good your finally awake I see. good afternoon miss, I'm professor, Dumbledore or just headmaster is fine what's your name?" Dumbledore said relieved as he made a sigh. I sat up and looked around me as I found myself in the Hogwarts hospital wing.

'um... I'm in Hogwarts, why am I here? wait! he asked me a question, well signaled me really to tell him my name, I shouldn't be rude and not answer him but should I? sister usually tells me not to give strangers my name... wait! Pook! where is she?' I came out of my musing panicked as I ignored Dumbledore's questioning looks and looked around frantically.

I saw a cat collar on my lap with a name tag that said, 'Ponyo' but there was no Pook in sight. I was scared and helpless without my sister so I did the only thing i could think of. I yelled at the only person in the room."where am I! where's my sister?!"

Dumbledore seemed concerned as I yelled at him but I didn't care. I wanted my sister with me. Dumbledore pushed me back down onto the hospital bed as his old clammy hands grabbed and let go of my shoulders gently.

"please miss calm down, the only thing we found with you was your cat and suitcase that's all. I'm sorry there were no other's with you..."Dumbledore tried to reason with my panicked state of mind. I stopped my proses of thought momentarily and registered what he said. I looked at him confused as to why he would say I had a cat and why they hadn't found my sister with me."my... my cat?"

I remembered what had happened before I blacked out. The plane, saying goodbye to uncle glen, Pook crying and being sick of the Plane ride. I had ordered her a drink to make her feel better as the ride got worse but it just stops there. The last thing I remember the most was the promise I made with my sister. 'I will find you! I promise!'

"now please I would like you to answer some questions of mine and I'll answer some questions of yours, seem fair?" Dumbledore asked calmly, as he smiled kindly at me with his sparkly eye. I nodded shakily still shocked about what had happened to me as I was trying to figure out what to do. then it hit me. 'magic! of course! I can use it to send me to where ever she is. It will be a piece of cake! haha... but I'll need to learn who to use it. I'm lucky I ended up here.'

"so what is your name child? lemon drop?" Dumbledore shot the first question kindly as he took out his candy's and handed me a piece. I take it and eat it feeling a bit better that I had a plain in mind as I answered him shyly as a small smile came onto my face and his smile got bigger"Emily Mary wood, sir, and thank you, this is good!"

" it is nice to meet you Emily wood and I know they are! now the second question! why is it you have Hogwarts clothes in your belongings? from what I could tell from your things is that you're a wizard, but I don't remember giving you a Hogwarts letter?" Dumbledore asked using his serious voice as he pulled up my suitcase beside him and frowned but I didn't care about that. I was more concerned about the fact that he went throw my things as I looked at him scornfully thinking 'what kind of person does that? how rude!'

" . .things?"I spat out as I was more than a little pissed off. I had sat back up causing the Ponyo named collar to slid off my lap which got both of us to notice it and Dumbledore's face went from serious too confused.

"that's... why isn't this on your cat? she was laying right there before I left earlier too?" Dumbledore questioned to himself. I scowled at him thinking he was changing the topic on purpose but as I thought about the collar it donned on me."what were you talking about earlier? I don't have a cat?"

My blank response shocked him as he looked at me concerned and pulled himself out of the chair he was on. He walked to the window and stared out it thinking. before explaining to me what happened before I had woke up."A tabby cat, no older than 11 years old came into the great hall when we were having dinner last night. She was soaked to the bone with bright glowing green eyes. she could talk and asked us to help you before her time ran out. she led us to where you were floating a hundred feet in the air. After she made sheer you were safe here she said thank you and never left your side since. she told me to tell you your sister was safe."

I looked at him shocked and even more confused then I was before, who was this Ponyo and why did she save me? I needed to find out and I will later. I had other things to worry about other then a mysterious cat.

"Oh, okay, but about my stuff..."I asked getting back to are old topic as he walked back to me.

" it was necessary for us to do so, miss wood please understand, Hogwarts is a school and we are just making sheer it stays safe," Dumbledore said seriously as he slipped that calm smile right back on. I could tell he didn't want to think about that cat any more than I did. I nodded in understanding as he sat back in the chair beside the bed I was on with the collar in hand. It was made out of leather and had green diamonds along the middle of it so they matched the green trimming around the whole collar.

"well, my dad gave me those clothes and stuff to me before he ...died along with my mom. I'm sorry... I don't really know how I got here, sir "

The headmaster saw my honesty as he looked at me with a sad smile and nodded. I kept out the part where I'm from another world entirely out of the conversation as I knew that would arise more questions I didn't want to answer.

"do you have any family or place to stay, miss wood?" Dumbledore asked hopefully and I stared at my hands sadly, as I bit my lip. The headmaster had raised his eyebrow's and sparkled his eyes when I shook my head, making him grow a big smile and jump out of his chair again. "then you can stay here, in Hogwarts! and become a student. My dear, welcome to Hogwarts school of which craft and wizardry!"

Dumbledore roared with laughter as I watched him blankly with a shy smile as he handed me my letter and some money to buy books. he soon left leaving me in miss Humphreys care. 'well that was easy, but I bet he's got some plan in mind for me tho'

'great..' I thought sarcastically as I saw Humphrey yelling at a few nurses to get stuff. I groaned in dismay and flopped back no to the bed. I really didn't like that nurse as I could hear the old castle creek and sway from the wind outside.

"Am I alone..." I said out loud blankly as I felt my situation hit me hard in the face and noticed the collar. I felt tears going down my cheeks not knowing why but soon thought about everything else and blamed it on that.

'I'm going to find you, sis. I promised you!' I thought sadly and laid there crying on the bed ignoring the nurses coming in and out. I took the pillow holding up my head, covered my face as I screamed into it and then fell asleep from exhaustion. I held the cat Ponyo's collar in my hand tightly in my sleep.

 **A/n** **\- sorry this was short, but I was busy this week and found that this was all I could come up with at the time, stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **PS.** **this chapter made me want to cry, poor Ponyo...whaaa! :'(**


	4. Chapter 4

**(chapter 4/ WTF...A FROG?)**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Naruto or blah blah characters their now enjoy. bye!**

 _ **(Pook pov)**_

I slowly start to hear water running near me and opened my eyes wide to see where I was but that wasn't a smart idea as I came in contact with the bright sun.

"AHHHHH! THE LIGHT IT BURNS OW MY EYES F**K!" I screamed in agony as the bright light of the sun above me shot straight into my eyes. I had looked directly at it which was stupid you should never do it. I rolled around on the ground clutching my eyes in pain and yes it is that bad.

*coughs*

After my little "episode" I noticed that I was outside and laying in the middle of a field that was surrounded by forests and grass lots and lots of grass as I thought to myself boldly. 'Boring... this is strange, why is everything animated? weird... whatever, WAIT! IS THAT MY TRAVEL PACK!'

I sat up abruptly when I took in my surroundings and spotted my fateful travel pack that was sitting a foot away from me. I quickly shuffled my way to it on four limbs cause I'm lazy as shit, Okay? Anyway. I hugged it to me lovingly but remembered what had happened before and dropped it with fright.

'WAIT! where's Emily! no scratch that where's the fricken plan! Omg! that light but then, ugh! I can't remember... wait is that a dog collar?' I was panicking as I couldn't remember anything but a promise from my sister and got distracted by a dog collar next to my right foot that said "Nicky" on the name tag. I picked it up to investigating it.

'wow it's nice, but who is Nicky? Hm, I guess I'll keep you then!' I thought liking the look of it, It looked familiar to me but I pushed the feeling aside and put the collar around my neck as it looked fashionable. It had a yin and yang symbols all around the collar and blue trimming.

'hehe! now I look like a rocker... Okay, Pook get a grip! you need to find out where you are and if Emily is safe.' I thought angrily at myself low attention span and slapped myself across the face while grabbing my travel pack off the ground. I slipped it's strap around my shoulder's and knew my best bet on finding anyone was not to stay put. I headed for the forest but a voice stopped me. "excuse me miss but may I have a word with you?"

I slowly turned around to see... a frog. I started screaming and running around frantically. Let's get one thing straight I don't like frogs, I hate them. I stopped to look back at the frog to see if it was still there. It was and I pointed an accusing finger at it in tears as I yelled in horror as his eye twitched and a vain popped onto his head. "WTF...A Frog! an evil froggy!"

"...I'm a toad" The frog stated blankly as he stared at me with a bored expression on its face and I froze as it talked to me. It fricken spoke, I knew it! I'm going insane as I yelled to the sky on my knees praying that it was not true while The frog sweat dropped."Ow my god! It talked! Please don't tell me I'm going insane!"

"Madam, please calm down. It's annoying." The frog sighed annoyed at my childish behavior and I pouted at him as I stopped playing around and sat on the ground in front of the frog. I stared at him blankly not knowing what to do.

'Okay, a frog's talking to me weird... I wonder where I am? This place doesn't look like home.' I thought suspiciously to myself as I was looking around in awe and saw that everything was different but yet familiar to me. It was wired. I felt a stone hit my head and come out of my musing.

"It is rude to not listen to someone when they are speaking to you child, now please tell me who you are and what's your business" I looked behind me to see that I had pissed off the frog as he was trying to talk to me. I stood back up and took a step back from his death stare. The frog just sat there on the grass floor staring at me and waited for my answer. Unblinking.

'Hmm... he reminds me of Emily when I stole her cookies in tenth grade... I hope he doesn't kill me.' I thought in horror looking at him in fear as that memory of tenth grade did not end well. I calmed down a bit and told him what had happened. well, what I could remember and he stayed quiet for a while thinking before speaking again grumpily."please come with me. I know someone who can help you"

The frog started jumping away into the forest on a stone path as I followed after him wondering if he was always this mean. I knew that following him was better than wondering around lost but as we went down the path and came upon some sort of temple where two old toads sat. I knew where I was now.

"Aaah... young one it's nice to finally meet you please have a seat" The old king-toad told me kindly as I was currently freaking out. I didn't show it tho.'oh my god... that's!...their Jiraiya's masters, but that's not possible. I'd have to be in Naruto to see them up close like this but that's impossible, cause Naruto it's just a TV show right? what do they want with me anyway and why am I even fucking here?'

I was confusion and in disbelief as he pointed to a cushion on the ground beside me. I sat down and looked up at them, waiting for the answers that I so desperately wanted.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued...**

 **A/N- thank you for reading chow ;p**


	5. Chapter 5

**(chapter 5/ ...WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY?)**

 ** _(Pook pov)_**

I sat there on the old cushion as the weird human looking toad king and his queen. who called themselves toads but I knew their really frog's Looked down at me with smiles on their faces.

"Miss, it is very rare when a human can come to the summoning realm let alone Mount Myōboku. Tell me how did a young girl like you get here?" The king-frog asked wisely with a voice that sounded like my grandpas. It gave me the creeps. The queen-frog just looked at me throw her closed eyes and frown as I cringed as it was also creepy.

"I don't know? Just woke up here and followed "that" frog as he brought me here to talk to you two old frogs... Oh wise one" I teased sarcastically with a smile to ease the tension as the queen frog frowned in disapproval and the king frog started laughing. " Ha! I like her she's got some spunk let's keep her what do you say?"

" I think we should... oh wise one~" Teased the queen frog and The king-toad snarls at her in annoyance as I just chuckle at their weird friendship. it somehow gets their attention right away as The king frog fired questions at me in shock and I was confused. "Child! What? Who are you even able to do that? Were you trained by anyone? Who's your sensei?"

'Um... Okay ,I think the old frog might have gone senile cause what the heck is he talking about?' I thought really confused and looked behind then back in front of me but still couldn't get what they were shocked about.

'maybe they are senile?'I thought in pity as I stared awkwardly at them until i spoke"Um... Sorry but I wasn't trained by anyone and do what?"

They looked at me bug-eyed and started whispering to each other then looked back at me with big smiles. I didn't like the look of this.

" I'm talking about that! child, I don't know why but apparently nature can bend to your will or feelings it will take time, but I'm sheer we can help you control it. along with all the other animal Summons because you are the great summoner!" Exclaimed the king happily as the forest around use seemed to sing in joy, and birds flew around me as they sang. I sat there shell-shocked and then got pissed. "STOP!"

 ** _(Silence...)_**

I frantically yelled with anger to get them to stop which worked as everyone shut their trap at once and looked at me as there was a small earthquake when I yelled. I looked down with a frown as I inwardly was speechless. I saw flowers blooming around my cushion and trees.

" okay... One why are their flowers and trees growing around me, two what the hell is with proclaiming me the summoner. third what is the summoner and why the hell do I need to train for it?!" I exclaimed angrily as I was mad at the frog rulers for not taking my opinion into consideration at all and the frog queen smiled at me kindly for the first time and spoke "Dear it seems that you possess a power to control nature and we want to help you learn how to handle it properly, and about that summoner thing. it's just a prophecy that the old bat beside me here came up with. Don't worry!"

"The prophecy goes that a being will fall into a land where time doesn't wait, the being will have a choice to make, but before that choice. will be a story line that the being .will either follow another or make its own way." The frog king explained after the frog queen grinning happily as she rolled her eyes and continued. "Me and Mr. Wise over here think, no, we know you are that being also we are told that the summoner can summon all summons to aid him or her so. will you let use teach you dear?"

Asked The frog queen while pointing to the frog-king with a grin. I just stared at them bug-eyed and thought about it. was I really going to train with them? I didn't really know if i wanted to but If i did I would get stronger. 'what should I do I just want my sister back-!'

A idea hit me as I figured out what i must do in order to find my sister again. I had to become stronger in order to find Pook with out any interference cause knowing this anime, I was going to get in a fight. If i wanted to or not.

"Okay, wait! I can control nature and summon all summons... Sweet! That's awesome! Ya, I would totally love to train with you!" I said in awe and nodded as I decided to fake my personality as well cause I couldn't trust anyone even in my own world. I jumped out of my seat and skipped around in a circle happily. The frog rulers just sweat dropped at me. I was ignoring the prophecy happily as I knew that it didn't mean a thing to me... yet.

"Well then! you will come back here every year to learn but since you can't live here you are going to have to go back to earth. Goodbye, see you next year!" The frog-king said with glee as he made a creepy smile. I stopped and looked at him confused as I gulped in fear when he slapped his hands together and a hole appeared under me.

"F*ck me! AAH!" I yelled in horror and fell into the dark vortex as I blacked out.

 ** _(Poke... Poke... Poke,poke,poke)_**

'Ugh, who the hell is poking me?' I thought tiredly as I felt something poke my face and slowly wake up as I open my eyes to see the lovely sun. again...

"Ah! Fuck! are you kidding me again?! I hate you firkin sun!" I yelled in pain and anger at the sky as I once again rolled around on the floor in agony but noticed that my pack were still beside me and the collar was still around my neck. I felt strangely more relieved to have the collar.

'Well at least my pack and collar made it, but why am I more relieved about having this collar? Well, anyway it's probably nothing. Let's see, where am I? ...Oh no.' I brushed off the thought I was having as I sat up looking around me and saw killer bee crouching to my level in front of me. he looked at me blankly with his shades.

"Yo, baby, my name is killer Bee, I didn't mean to disturb you but when I see a child a asleep on the street, I couldn't stand back if by chance it Were minced meat, Yo!" Rapped Bee seriously as he started playing an invisible DJ player.

"...was that necessary?" I asked yawning sleepily as I looked at him blankly and then it dawned on me that he had referred to me as a child. I was 16 thank you vary much and I looked down at myself which to my shock I could see that my body had shrunken. I looked to be... six?

"very, yo!" I sweat dropped from Bee... Just being him really and sighed tiredly wanting to go home all ready and back with my sister but that's not going to happen if I just lay around and do nothing.

"Okay, Pook it's time to rock and roll!" I yelled with determination at the sky and killer bee watched me as he took out his notebook. I looked at it. as he wrote in it and I took it out of his hands while running away.

"Oy! give back, that's bee's, yo!" Killer Bee badly rapped as he tried to run after me and reach for it but I moved it out of his reach playfully. I stuck out my tongue at him and he snorted in amusement as I continued to read his notebook which I found his rapping wasn't that bad. it was amazing.

"did you write this yourself? It's amazing!" I looked over the notebook again in awe but it soon disappeared from my grasp and saw that bee had snatched it back. He went quiet and looked over his notebook as I looked at him closely to see if I had hurt his feeling and touched his bicep gently that caused his body to stiffen.

"bee are you okay? I'm sorry if I may have hurt you feel-!"I started to apologize but Bee looked up at me. He was emitting a hopeful glow as he interrupted me as He asked quietly."you think there... amazing?"

I stared at him shocked. how could he not think this stuff was amazing but then I remembered that everyone always hated his rapping. I stayed quiet before I also noticed something horrifying. Bee didn't rap when he asked and I wondered if I really did do something to mess him up. OMG, I broke Bee!

"bee of course they are? it's the best rapping I have ever seen! ...are you okay their bee? yo, bee?" I said kindly trying to fix the damage i might have caused but noticed him spacing out and tried to get his attention but it was like his mind was on cloud nine. I really did brake him.

'ugh... what would Emily do in this situation?'

 **..to be- *burp* continued!**

 **A/N- thank you so much for reading and please leave a comment or follow whatever you want really. Chow ;p**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6/Two choices)**

 **(Note:I do not own Naruto!)**

Pook and killer bee looked at one another blankly for awhile in silence before killer bee got up from crouching and grabbed Pook's pack.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Pook exclaimed trying to get her bag back but bee was not giving it over as he kept it above her head with a grin plastered on his face.

'She's quite different isn't she, hmm and it looks like she's not afraid of me?" Thought bee in a thinking pose as Pook sweat dropped at him as he pointed dramatically at her.

'Oh god help me...' Thought Pook silently praying.

"I killer bee, gone make a deal with you, yo. to be my friend and live with me and big bro in Kumo, yo!" Rapped bee as he did his DJ thing again and Pook sighed almost doing a face plant.

Pook thought about what killer bee said and nodded her head in agreement as she pushed herself off the ground but then decided it would be best if she made it look like she was new to traveling and the world cause really she was.

" so where are we going, Mr. Bee?"

Asked Pook as her and killer bee made their way to his village. pretending she knew nothing of Kumo and secretly feared meeting the big bro in question.

"We are going to, Kumo, my home Village, so I can show you to my big bro A, yo! but hey, babe way you out here in the cold anyway, yo?"

Rapped bee badly as he crooked his head to the side questioningly.

'Shit'

Pook thought as she smiled innocently but was really trying to figure out an excuse as bee continued to stare at her waiting but then Pook got an idea and evilly grinned to herself without bee noticing as she remembered a back story from a fanfiction she once read to save her sorry ass.

"I travel a lot from place to place. I was actually on my way to the hidden leaf. could you tell me where that will be? since I want to get their fast! Sorry but I also can't come with you to Kumo but I'll write to you and your bro A if you like we can be penpals?"

Pook asked kindly as Bee frowned a bit but then reluctantly gave her back her pack and bowed deeply and told her where to go. Killer bee rows from the bow and stared at her again as if in thought.

"After you're done in the leaf, travel to Kumo, so you can see it too but if you don't mind, ya didn't give your name, yo?" Rapped killer bee as Pook returned the bow and grinned at him cheekily knowing full well that she didn't.

"Well, that's something you'll have to find out when we meet again Bee-Chan, bye, yo!" Yelled Pook, as she grabbed her travel pack from bee before leaning into him so her lips were an inch away from his ear and smiled sweetly, as she rapped, whispering. "the time I look at the leaves, I'll be thinking they're the bees knees but what I'm really missing, as I live in the leaves is a bee to take me off my feet, yo... see ya around Bee."

Pook let her lips touch the warm tanned skin of his cheek, as she turned around and ran down the road towards the leaf Village as fast as the wind. Pook had noticed bee touch his cheek with a deep blush behind her and grinned devilishly to herself. If she was going to be stuck in naruto then hell, she's going to have some fun in it too.

'Haha see you again bee, I wish I could go with you but I've got work to do!' Pook thought cheekily jogging with a Big grin on her face that lasted until she came face to face with the gate of Kohona and sweat dropped from how big it was.

"Wow, they weren't kidding when the said it was huge!" Pook said to herself as she heard chuckling in throw the gate. She went throw it to find the two guys that guard the gate.

"People usually think that when they see it in person welcome to Kohona! may I have your ID? And how long will you be staying in Kohona miss?" Asked one of the guards with a Bandage covering the top of his nose as the other one winked at Pook playfully which got them a grin in return as Pook remembered who they were.'Oh! it's, Izumi Kamizuki and, Kotetsu Hagane the gatekeepers wouldn't have thought they would hit on a young girl? hmm interesting'

Pook was amused by their crude behavior and smiled at both of them shyly with made them blush a little.

"I'm sorry, I don't have an ID. you see I'm not from another Village I've just starting to travel around, do you know how I can get one by any chance?" Asked Pook sweetly and they blushed even more and silently laughed as they fought over who would answer her back but before they could answer, another ninja with silver hair and only one eye showing came up behind her with a book in his hand, as he coughed awkwardly.

*chough*

'Kakashi hmm never thought I'd be meeting him this early?' Pook thought surprised, looking at him in shock and secretly admired him for his wit.

(Pook's point of view)

"If you're looking to get an ID. you need to go to the Hokage. I'd be happy to Guide you there miss?" Kakashi asked putting his book down to stare at me with a lazy eye before it widens as he really sees me. I smirk in response causing him to blush a bit. my hotness and beauty were well known at home, so I guessed here wasn't any different.

" that would be great man! by the way, my name is Pook Anna Wood nice to meet ya?" I said as I put a hand in front of him with a grin which he excepted and told me his name before we both said goodbye to the gate guards who were silently cursing Kakashi's good looks. we made our way through the village market happily. vendors tried to get my attention as kids ran around the crowds of people playing, it made me miss home a little.

" wow, the hidden leaf sheer is a beautiful place! full of life and fun, it reminds me of my old home..." I said sadly reminiscing about my family. Kakashi looked away from his book and to me with understanding and confusion, as we continued to walk.

"why are you all alone? is your family also traveling with you? you seem too young traveling on your own?" Kakashi asked blankly. I looked at the ground with a frown but quietly hide it by smiling up at the sky. I knew Kakashi didn't mean to sound rude as he was just being him but it still hurt a little.

" my family in somewhere... I can never be I'm afraid. but that's okay cause I know there in here hehe" I said cheekily with a grin pointing to my chest as Kakashi's eye softened before we heard the scariest voice ever and stopped dead in our tracks waiting for impending doom to come. well, Kakashi was but I, on the other hand, was excited to finally meet him.

" AH! RIVAL AT LAST WE MEET AGAIN! I BELIEVE THAT THE POWER OF YOUTH MADE THIS DESTINY! OH~! AND HE HAS CAPTURED A LOVELY LOTUS!" Yelled the mighty guy dramatically as he came running up the street towards us who made sweat drops. He really could take dramatics to a whole other level.

"guy, this is Pook wood. Pook, this is-"the mighty guy and legendary beast of the leaf!" Kakashi said blandly before being interrupted by, Guy. who said who he was with a big shiny grin that made me smile which got him to blush, a lot.

"well, it is nice to meet such a nice and Nobel man for you are the first one in my travels to be this grand! sir guy~!" I said flirtatiously with a thump up mimicking his pose which made Kakashi do a face-plant and guy to go beat red as he smiled really big, going speechless before he ran away saying he will be back but I and Kakashi kept walking on.

"so that was, Guy of the leaf... so whats your favorite book?" Kakashi asked trying to get the memory of guy past us as fast as possible and I snicker before pointing to his book with a grin making him go bug-eyed and stare at me as I walked away humming its theme song. We both enjoyed ourselves a lot as he showed me to some of the shops on our way and I told him a bit about how I loved to read and draw which we had in common.

"hmm, Kakashi-san do you think the Hokage will like me I'm sort of nervous to meet him or her for the first time.." I asked feeling nervous as we had made it to the front of the Hokage's office door and Kakashi gave my his eye smile before knocking three times and a muffled voice could be heard. "come in"

we did.

(The third Hokage's pov)

I was working on important documents on funding for the citizens of Kohana and it was not looking good, If Kohana continued on the road it is now we were going to be bankrupt by the end of the year. This was bad.

(Bam!Bam!)

"Come in..." I grumbled out after I heard the banging on my office door. I worried about what I was going to do. If Kohana doesn't get money in some way we're doomed.

"Hokage-Sama, this young woman would like to have a word with you"

I rip my eyes away from my tiring paperwork that would never seem to stop haunting me and pushed my thoughts aside to look up at Kakashi as he gestured towards the child hiding behind him. I watched the child peek her head out to make eye contact with me and vanish back behind Kakashi.

I chuckled at her sweet shyness.

"child its okay come on out I'm not dangerous so don't worry"

I called her out calmly with a smile as I watched her slowly stepped out from behind him and become stunned as I look from the child to Kakashi how was giving me a knowing look.

She looked to be Naruto's age and her hair was just like his mothers, now that I was thinking about it she looked a lot like his mother didn't she?

" Hello their child, what is it you have come to tell me?" I said awkwardly as I calmed down a bit and smiled down at the shy girl and she smiled shyly back at me.

She looked at Kakashi and gestured for him to leave and to my surprised, he did happily. I watched as she locked my office door and came back to stand in front of me happily.

"H-hi si-sir I'm Pook, wood. I was looking for a way I can get ID papers and Kakashi-Chan said that I should ask you about it."

I smirked as she said that happily without any care, she was a very cute little girl. I would have loved to have a daughter like her but sadly I was stuck with boys.

I thought about what she said and frowned.

"Why would you need ID papers didn't your parents already make you some? and While we are at it where are your parents?" I said calmly but seriously to the girl as her smile vanished and was replaced with a grimace and cold eyes. I understand right away. " you don't have any do you?"

I watched as she nodded slowly and stared at the floor. I felt bad for making her upset. I thought about her situation and got a great idea and grinned. "would you like to have a family?"

I watched as her head snapped up to meet my eyes and my grin turned into a soft smile, as I stood up out of my chair and walked around my desk to kneel in front of her and continued. " would you like to be Pook, sarutobi?"

The look on her face was enough for me to know the answer and I smiled warmly, she was going to have whatever she wished and be happy because now I, her dad will make sheer that she will always be.

"Sir, um... thank you?" I laughed at the way she said it like a question and started to go towards her to pick her up but she flinched away shocking me.

"Pook, what's wrong?" I asked her and she looked away with a cold expression on her face and quietly muttered. "I don't like to be touched by people I don't know very well..."

I nodded frowning for a second but smiled at her as I walked toward my desk and sign a guardianship to say I was Pooks father and got her ID filled out while I asked her a few necessary questions I needed to know. I finished the ID sheet and walked back giving it to her.

"you keep this safe and close at all time you hear,"I told her seriously and she nodded with a big smile as she stuffed her ID in her hoodie's pocket.

I opened the door to my office and turned my head to see her staring out the window longingly. I guessed she wanted to see the rest of the village so I beckoned her to follow me on my daily walk which she happily accepted.

"So, Pook tell me why did you need that ID anyway?" I asked as we made our way through town.

"I'm a traveler and didn't have one so I thought I should get one here since the gate guys told me I needed one. Don't ask me where I've been cause all I remember is waking up in a field earlier this week and that I travel with no parents."

I nod as she told me it sadly with got me to look at her and frown. I got us to stop at a few shops to get her the things she needed and wanted as she had told me her only possessions was the stuff in her bag.

The bag didn't look that big so I took it as a sign to spoil her. I got her clothes, toys and secretly some ninja gear in case she would want to become one when she was older.

" what do I call you?" Pook asked me as we made our way to my clan's compound and I smile at her lovingly and tell her in a calm voice "you can call me papa"

I stare in shock for a second when she smiles and holds my hand for the first time, we then went inside the compound but stopped right outside the front door as she had pulled my hand to get my attention and I give it.

" um... for your thing about funding issues on your desk, I have an idea. why don't you do a big talent show fundraiser that would allow anyone from any nation to come and perform, what do you think?" I stared at her shocked that she even noticed the documents on my deck and I thought about her Idea and it sort of worked but it needed to be worked out in someplaces. I was sure she would get along with Asuma, as she was smart.

"that is a wonderful idea Pook! now let us meet your new brother!" I said laughing as she gave me a confused look and we made our way inside.

"Hey, dad! why are you home? aren't you supposed to be back at the Hokage's office-! how are you?"

Asuma yelled right on time from the back of the main house as he walked up the hallway to where I and Pook stood at the front door we had just walked throw and were taking our shoes off, when he noticed Pook and his face turned from serious to shocked, then loving as he could also see how adorable she was when she smiled at him.

" Hi, my name is Pook, woo-! sarutobi? and I will be apart of your family now, right Papa?" I nodded as she asked looking towards me unsurely and she squeed happily jumping onto Asuma, I just watched sadly as she never did that with me before she then pounced on me too.

I and Asuma put her in one of the extra suites in the main house right next to KhoMaro which we both thought would be a good Idea.

It wasn't because soon after a week had past Pook had gotten used to the compound and rules as my daughter in law taught her them, she met konohamaru as they grew close, as thick as thieves I'd say but as they got more friendly she started helping him with making his pranks.

I worried that she and konohamaru would end up like Naruto. I hoped it won't happen but as Pook turned 13 she got more outgoing with us and the villagers , I decided that it was time.

"Pook, would you like to become a ninja?"

I asked seriously as we ate dinner with my sons family and Pook dropped her chops sticks onto her plate in shock as she stared at me.

The dinner table got quiet as she didn't answer for a long time until she opend her mouth to say...

 ** _To be continued!_**

 ** _A/N- so sorry for the long wait but here it is! hope you enjoy and somebody please comment_** ** _,_** ** _anything is fine! chow ;p_**


	7. Chapter 7

**(chapter 7/some place safe)**

 **Disclaimer** **:Hi, I for got to put this in the first few parts, but here it is. I do not own harry potter or any of its characters except Ponyo the cat, Kathrine, Timothy, Emily and Pook the cat along with Nicky the dog.**

A week has passed since I had entered and landed in Harry potter, and found out what had happened to me.

I had fallen from the sky, well levitated and slowly descend to the ground in front of Hogwarts along with my stuff and a cat had found help for me, she had got the teachers of hogwarts to come find me.

Snape had moved me to the hospital wing when I was asleep and the headmaster had talked to me later that day.

I was heading down to dinner tonight in the great hall, as I was told by the headmaster that I could finally join everyone instead of eating in my room.

I had been specially given to stay in, since I got out of the hospital wing but I was never allowed to leave it so going down to eat with everyone got me excited and nervous all over.

'I wonder what they will think of me?' I giggled to myself, as I made my way in front of the big, old wooden, doors of the great hall. I gulped nervously as I grabbed the cold steel of the doorknobs and pushed the great door's opened, they were a little heavy for my small frame.

I saw how young everyone was and who the professor of the defense against the dark arts is.

I concluded it was the first movie that I had landed in but I ignored that fact as it went deathly quiet and everyone look at me with their piercing gazes.

'Oh boy...' I gulped nervously trying to ignore the students whispering behind me as I made my way to the teacher's table.

The headmaster had waved to me when I entered and pointed to the seat beside him, for me to take.

Was I seriously going to sit next to Aldus Dumbledore in front of the whole school, hell yes I was.

I went over to him and took"MY"seat next to him as a little smirk sneaked onto my lips. I saw all the shocked faces from the students.

The headmaster stood up and got everyone's attention as he was proned to making speeches at dinner.

"I dearly hope everyone is having a wonderful time this year but as you have all have heard about what happened I'm going to skip to the end, I'm happy to share that this young woman, will be a student of, Hogwarts from today onward! Now if you please, Emily, Anna wood..." The headmaster extended a hand to me, everyone got ready to clap and I heard a few people whistling before I stood up which made me blush in embarrassment.

I take his hand and stood tall with a shy smile to everyone.

"she has come from far away to be here, so let us give her a warm welcome shall we!" The headmaster continued.

"YEAH!" I was reminded of Rocky, as everyone cheered in encouragement and whistled at me. I laughed a bit letting my full smile out. I held back my tears because it would be harder to stop them if I let them fall.

*choughs*

"Now as you all know every student must be separated in a house and today, Emily, wood, will be. Miss, McGonagall, please bring up the hat!" The headmaster continued and then beckoned me to stand in front of the everyone. I nervously looked at everyone and made me way over slowly, to the front of the teacher's table.

The students watched as Miss, McGonagall came up to me, the smelly old hat in her hands with their hawk gazes. She carefully placed it on my head. I looked at it in wonder when it started to move and fangirl screamed. inside my head of course. 'like oh my god! I have the house hat on my head awesome!'

"Hmm, let's see? plenty of courage and bravery like a Gryffindor, but also loving and kind to those who deserve it like a Hufflepuff, you are very wise indeed just like Albus himself as it is good for a Ravenclaw but theirs cunning in you too, like a Slytherin, but where shall I put you? you are really hard you know, haha... maybe?" he mused until he looked to have found somthing. "hmm!what's this? this is new... interesting?"

The hat said out loud and made me raise an eyebrow at it but I rolled my eyes as he took forever deciding.

'Just pick already god!'

I was annoyed and not pachent at that, as the hat chuckled like he knew what I was thinking, he probably did. 'yay me...'

"This child should be a part of every house, as she has every trait for being in each but as the rule state's a student must be in a house so! better be, Ravenclaw!" The hat finally proclamed as the Ravenclaws cheered and Miss McGonagall took the hat off my head as I got up and made my way over to my houses table happily.

The fest went on as the headmaster sat down. I started to miss my seat next to him but brushed the feeling away and began to eat until another raven-claw boy interrupted me. "Hey you're the girl everyone's been talking about they say you feel from the sky is that true?"

'well, that's rude to ask a person you dont know?' I looked at him with a mouth full of food, it caused him to laughed a bit and me to blush for my rude table manners.

I saw that he had black long hair that went past his shoulders and a slim build, his eyes were dark blue with flecks of gold in them. I found them pretty and swallowed my food with a sheepish apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that but the foods so good! Oh and ya that's me!" I said shyly as I put a cheese smile on my face. everyone at our table started whispering in awe and wonder along with the other houses around us. I looked around to see them staring at me. 'just great, I didnt want this much attension-!'

I was broken from my thought's as I notice Draco looking at me from his houses table, in a drunken state might I add and are eyes meet.

I blush smiling as I do a little wave to him. He turned beat red and waved a back, but stoped as he noticed what he was doing, and looked away even more redder than before.

I giggled and the boy from earlier looked at me questioningly but I only shooed him away with a dismissive hand gesture politely, he shrugs going back to his food.

"wow never thought that Draco could blush? I bet he has a crush on me haha! ya, right... wait is that?'

I continued to look around and notice, Harry staring right at me with a cheeky grin on his face and winks at me flirtatiously.

I only frown and look away as I went back to eating my food and ignored Harry's face that looked like I had taken away his favorite toy or something but honestly I don't care.

I never really liked Harry, I always felt the maker of Harry Potter could have made him smarter or something, you know? but that's just my opinion.

I finished my food along with the boy who had spoken to me as I had found out by the girl next to me, who's name was Katherine brooks that the boys name was Timothy Stone.

she had bright blue hair that was short to her ears, and green eyes that sparkled like the headmasters, we all got in a group chat about what Hogwarts was like.

I had to pretend that I knew nothing so I didn't ruin the plot but they happily went on and on about the rules and classes. when they got to themselves I told them I couldn't tell them about me and they understood.

The fest soon ended and they showed me to our common room, after waking me throw the password and dorms for me.

Timothy had to part with us to go to the boys dorm and Kathrine showed me to the girls as my bed and stuff were already there along with that collar on the end of my bed. A girl tried to touch it but my body moved on it's own and grabbed her by the wrist.

"I'm so sorry!" I shakily say letting the girl's wrsit go as I noticed the red marks of where i grabbed her. I felt guilt eat at me but she smiled at me.

I noticed her pure whitish blond hair and blue eyes and knew immediately who she was. Luna Lovegood." I'm Emily, wood its nice to meet you I'll be sharing this dorm with you!"

"Oh! your the girl from the sky? its all good some animals usually feel that way when their away from their parents... same goes for humans too for their pet's... Luna Lovegood, it is nice to meet you" she said as her calm, quiet voice rang in my ear sweetly.

She turned around and went to talk to some other students. I breathed out a sigh of relief, not really understanding her and Kathrine giggles behind me."That's, Luna she's a bit strange at first but once you get to know her you'll love her!"

Kathrine yawned tiredly as she got ready for bed, she had changed into her nightgown and went to bed. it was right next to mine. "well, this is my bed have a good night's sleep, Emily"

I smiled at her as I sat on the edge of my bed sadly and felt something snuggles next to me. it meowed in concern but when i looked down to where it was coming from. I saw nothing but the collar beside me. 'What the heck was that about? ...maybe it's time to go to bed.'

I got into bed as i had dressed into my night gowen and snuggled up into the blankets. i started to think about home again. I had been really home sick and worried about my sister ever since I had came here. I slowly let sleep take me as everything went dark and i closed my eye's.

"Ha-ha... Ponyo do you think Pook is okay and Nicky too? I hope they are we have to find them someday, so until then we'll need to stay low for a while... I miss her, Ponyo I really do and I bet she's all Alone somewhere afraid..."

I saw a little girl crying to a kitten but somthing about this all seemed feamiler to me, but what?

"Nevermind knowing her, she's probably kicking ass and making a perverted joke right about now... unlike me... well, sweet dreams Pook and Ponyo, I promise that I'll never forget you..." I watched worridly as I heard the girl say before she laid down on the ground and drifted off to sleep.

I ran to her and picked her up into my arms, she looked to be six or five and I recognized her to be me. I looked at her and around us as i woundered why i was seeing my younger self.  
where was I?

We were in a big forest as I could see the trees all around us and felt the cold ran hit my skin.

I noticed my younger self vanish leaving only the small baby tabby beside me as I saw the collar around her neck. i gasped in shock. 'that collar... your ponyo?'

The cat looked at me as if she was judging me. I felt guilt inside me but didnt know why. she turned around and ran into the forest but that feeling wanted her to stay.

I ran after her pulling myself up off the muddy ground while arguing with myself. 'why am I doing this? their's no point in following a cat into the woods?"

"their is, when you need to keep a promis" I heard a small voice whisper and franticly looked around me to find nothing there. I went back to running.

it felt like i would be running for years when i saw a clearing and franticly ran into it with my mind asking a million questions. 'what the heck is going on? am i on drugs? thats got to be it. wait! thats... home!'

i saw at the top of a hill my home and ran right for it hoping this was not all just a dream.

i had taken hold of the front doorknob and slammed the door open running inside too only fall headfirst into a never ending black abyss.

I felt my head hit something hard and grouned "ugh... what the heck was that?"

"that would be your head hitting the floor Em, now come on we need to get ready for are first class!"

I saw it was the next morning as i was rudely shoved off my bed by Kathrine who claimed she had tried to wake me up a thousand time's before, but I knew she was lying and we got dressed for our first class.

I Found out it was transfiguration as we made it to class just before the bell and sat next to Luna who looked at us in supersize before smiling happily, as we sat down with her.

I noticed the cat on the teachers desk and looked at her scepticly but chose not say who it was as, Harry and, Ron ran throw the classroom doors.

I happily now knew what part of the movie it was, as I heard them talking about almost being late and tried not to laughed at their shocked faces, as Miss, McGonagall transformed from a cat into a human in front of the whole class. " I hope you can tell me why you are late? maybe i should turn one of you into a pocket watch, that way one of you will be on time?"

"miss we just got lost!"then a map, please take your seats and trun to page chapter-"

I tuned out threw most of the class until we started to do spells but half way through class, I found my wand didn't work, as It did nothing even tho I said the spell right.

Luna looked at me with a blank stare that could have rivaled L's from death note. she went back to her work ignoring Kathrine who was also looking at her like me but we both shrugged and went back to our work.

I tried to figure out what was wrong but then a horrid thought came to mind.

'maybe I can't use magic?'

After class Kathrine and Luna had asked why I wasn't doing a spell right. I looked at them pretending to be oblivious to what they were talking about as they gave me blank looks but they shrugged it off, we continued on our way to our next class which was the defense against the dark arts yay!

(note the sarcasm)

After second period when I, Kathrine and, Luna made are way to lunch in the great hall I notice along the way there, Hermione running into the girls bathroom crying and I of course bolted from my friends telling them I had to go to the washroom and to save me a seat.

I followed Hermione into the bathroom where I found her crying alone in a stall.

"Excuse me! hello anyone here are you okay? what happened?" I asked kindly outside the stall as Hermione sniffed and didn't respond. ugh.

"Listen, um I don't really know what happened to you but I want to help and the only way for me to do that is to understand what happened so please tell me or I'm going to sit outside this stall all day until you do!" I said childishly to her as I sat down outside the stall waiting for her and heard her laughed a bit to herself between sobbing.

I heard her sit on the other side of the stall door and breathe in before she told me what had happened and how she had no friends that cared, as I waited until she was done to respond.

"Well, maybe we could be friends cause I care and you can tell me anything. tho, I doubt you'll enjoy me cause all I like is books and writing but I still think I'll be a good friend! what do you think?" I said happily in the awkward atmisfear before, Hermione slowly opens the door and stared at me with her red-rimmed eye's that was from crying and wet-cheeked face that mad me feel really sorry for her.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked with hope as I smile and nodded before she tackled me to the ground saying thank you a hundred times before I could move.

I just patted her head and smile kindly of how sweet she was and wondered how Ron and Harry could treat her this way before, Hermione let me go and there was an awkward silence but I found the best thing to say to break the ice.

" So do you like Moody dick by any chance?" I said in a flirty manner that made both of us out right laugh until our stomachs hurt and soon after that we started getting into the discussion of books and what we liked and disliked, also what are names where before we heard heavy footsteps coming towards us that made us shut are traps fast. We look to the entrance of the bathroom to see a troll.

'Oh... well, time sheer goes fast doesn't it... shit!' I thought as the troll looked at use bored until he lifted his club and aimed it at us.

we appropriately moved out of the way and tried to hide under the sinks screaming are heads off as the troll continued to destroy the bathroom with us in it.

'God help us, Merlin anyone HELP!' I thought as I tried to protect, Hermione as she hugged me in fright. the troll aimed for us again who were in a corner and couldn't move when, Ron and, Harry came running in and knocked out the troll with his club.

" Yo, Hermione you okay?!" yelled, Harry concerned from behind the passed-out troll and, Hermione froze in my grasp. I smile softly at her slightly shaking from the fright of the events that just happened and whispered in her ear.

"See you do have friends that care Hermine Granger..." I said kindly as she looked up at them with tears and then to me with a smile. I let her go as she got up and ran to them where they had a group hug saying sorry to one another.

I stared at them happily but also sadly as I felt forgotten before the teachers came rushing in and started asking the trio to explain to them what had happened and Hermione took the blame with pride.

"If it wasn't for, Ron and, Harry coming to save me and Emily we would be dead, since I came in here crying and Emily came in here to help me cheer up until I was happy again causing us to both be stuck in her with the troll but harry and Ron had nothing to do with anything neither did Emily who still kept me safe even after the troll came so that's why it is my fault I'm sorry" Hermione stated proudly as Ron and Harry looked at her in shock.

I smiled happily at her until harry and Ron turned around and bowed deeply to me saying thank you for protecting their friend as the teachers looked at me with interest and awe.

I saw their faces and decided to do something and got up from still being on the floor and slipped a bit in pain from my bruised leg and put a hand on both of the boys bowed heads with a smile making them blush deeply and stand back up.

"It doesn't matter if your sorry we all deserve to have are house points taken away since we broke the school rules so all we can do now is own up to our mistakes, right miss McGonagall?" I asked wisely as everyone was taken back even Snape but he quietly covered it up and miss McGonagall smiled before telling the trio the house points they had lost during the event and gained which made them smile happily before, Hermione looked at me in concern and asked about me.

"Hermione it's fine I don't need house points I'm fine with what I have," I told her which made her frown guiltily but, Snape pushed throw the teachers and frowned down at me with an interest in his eyes.

"Since Emily, Wood showed how responsible she is by taking her punishment head on and not cowering... I shall take 10 points away from your house... and give you 60 instead, may you all learn you lesson well today good night" Snape said smoothly before he swiftly departed ignoring the bug-eyed stare we were all giving him.

'Did Snape just... act nice to me?' I thought confused as McGonagall told us to go to bed. the trio and I made our way back from the bathroom in shocked.

"Um... so who are you?" Ron asked, which got use all to chuckle and Hermione to hit him on the back of the head.

I told them who I was as we went back to our own dorms and said goodbye but as I entered the Ravenclaw common room I noticed timothy's angry gaze, Kathrine's I'm going to kill you smile and Luna's petrifying eyes while I cowered in front of them.

"Okay, guys listen I was going to come back but then I saw a girl who was in need of help so I helped her then there was the troll and I can explain so please let me live!" I begged on my knees in front of them for dear life as they looked at me angrily.

"Emily! what were you thinking? I saw you going off with that, Granger girl but I didn't know you were going to skip classes and lunch with us to talk with her what about your marks and Friends!  
ugh, think before you do something you're a Ravenclaw for god sakes!" yelled, timothy angrily then, Kathrine came up to me and kneeled in front of me.

"If you ever forget us again, Emily or do something this reckless. I will shave your head, got it? now don't scare use like that again okay?" Kathrine said coldly still smiling at me as I nodded to them and tell them what happened which made them calm down a bit.

timothy sighed telling us that he needed to go to sleep and left for his dorm while me and the girls went to ours where they didn't talk to me until Luna came up to me and slapped me across the face before hugging me.

"We were all worried for you when you didn't come for lunch and classes but then we got scared when we heard about the troll and thought that you were dead... (sniff) timothy tried to go find you when he heard but they wouldn't let him or any of us Em... I was so scared. I don't want to lose another person in my life so please don't scare me again Em...(sniff)" Luna said between sobs as she started to cry hugging me making my feel really bad for putting her in that situation and saw, Kathrine staring at us in a way that said she also felt scared.

"I'm sorry, Luna I promise to not do that again okay, do you want to sleep with me tonight Luna,Katherine?" I asked them kindly and they both nodded before moving their beds on either side of mine and both of them went to sleep with me between them.

'Now what am I going to do now I was planning on helping, Harry and, Hermione for the future but now I have to find a way to help Harry and still keep my promise to, Luna. ugh, this is going to be hard. plus I still need to find my sister... maybe my magic can help me? I just hope it works and my sister is not going throw this too." I thought sadly and went into a restless sleep until I felt something snuggle onto my stomach and I calm down going into a comfy sleep.

The next morning I got up before everyone else did and grabbed my wand making my way to a place I knew no one would find me. the room of recruitment cause i needed to know if it was true or not.

I tried to do a few spell's to test if what happened in transfiguration was just a fluke but as I did more spell's again and again it became clear... I couldn't use magic... at all! nothing worked.

'I'm doomed! if I don't have magic here I'm as good as dead!' I thought scared to the bone before falling to my knees as the room changed from a training room to a room covered head to toe with dead flowers.

I looked at them and remeber myself and my sister who was holding me safe which got me to brake out crying for her. I felt sick to my stomach.

"sister help me I don't know what to do! I'm scared!" I cried out and hear someone shout at me but I couldn't hear them that well as I started feeling sleepy and my head hurt, my vision got blurred and I saw black surround me.

I only heard one thing that got me to feel safe before it all went blank.

"your safe..."

 **A/N-** **well that's the end of this part hope you liked it cause it was a pain in the butt to write, you see my computer would glitch every paragraph and then delete everything I didn't save so I had to restart and save every time I did a new paragraph and boy was that fun! not... but it was all for you guys so it was worth it. thank you for reading my work!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8/ I'm Not Done Yet!)**

I knew when I first saw the third it was scary, but as we talked he reminded me of my grandfather and I warmed up to him. I was surprised when he offered too adopted me but at the same time grateful as I didn't know how to survive here at all and needed a place to stay too but it was strange who he seemed to see me as his daughter already.

It was a pleasant surprise when I saw Asuma alive which helped me get the basics on where I was in the anime but when I met kohomaru everything froze and I felt a pain in my heart, I needed to protect to him like I did with my sister as he was small and funny just like Emily but when him and I got along, I could only think of my sister when I saw him.

I looked at the old man for a while in silence and thought about my options. I didn't really want to be a ninja at all in fact but I wanted to get stronger to find my sister so I was at a fork in the road. I need to do this for my sister so I decided to say yes and to say my new father was overjoyed would be an understatement...

"yes, I would like to become a ninja but..." I had said as my new dad and family started to celebrate but stop as I continued, "I don't want to fight, I would like to become a medic ninja. I want to help others instead of hurting others."

"Of course, Pook! we must celebrate! Asuma, we must call the whole family together!" Yelled the third as he stood up and skipped down the hallway outside of the dinning room to his study to probuly plan a party as I sweat-dropped. I didn't need a party but Asuma chuckle got my attention as I turned to him giving a confused look.

"that's dad for ya! he threw a BBQ for me and almost invited the whole village but mom had stopped him that time, haha. I'm afraid that he might do something big since he always wanted a daughter!" Asuma said good naturally with a kind smile as he got up and ruffled my hair before following after our dad.

I pout and try to fix my hair in annoyance but he was right...

A week past and the third did throw a party but not a normal one. Oh, no his daughter deserved to have a fricken festival thrown for her!

The third had thrown a party that turned into a full on festival that had lasted three days now and looked like it was not going to be over anytime soon.

I honestly was stocked about the festival but my dad refused to let me go alone fearing i would get hurt or worse so he requested someone to look after me which was why i was in the hokages office when my dad decided to tell me he invited all the kages of the five nations to attend it too, they were suppose to arrive today.

I was not impressed at all.

"Dad! are you crazy? what if this causes a war or worse? The kages all in one place at once would probably cause an up rower!" I yelled at my dad as I tried to get some sense into him but he just laughed it off with a grin.

he was looking out his office window viewing the leaf finish the decorating for the festival while smoking his pipe before speaking blissfully. "Oh hush, Pook it's a party to celebrate you. come and enjoy it why don't you? haha!"

I only rolled my eyes and sighed as someone knocked on the office door and walked in after my father said come in, when I saw a boy that looked the same age as me with blond hair and goofy grin on his face.

I knew it was Naruto as. He blushed when we made eye contact and I smiled shyly at him. Naruto was cute at his age and I liked him in a brotherly way of course!

"Hi! I'm Naruto uzmaki its nice to meet you! um... whats your name?" Naruto asked smiling cheekily before I smiled back the same way and I spoke. "I'm Pook sarutobi!"

"What?! your the old man's daughter? that the whole festival is for?" Naruto exclaimed shocked in awe and I shrugged before my father coughs which I knew was a warning and I respond properly. "Yes, I am. it is nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki"

I bow politely causing Naruto to get uncomfortable and wave it off. My sister in law had been teaching me manners and acting like a lady feverishly ever since I became a member of the sarutobi clan. I never enjoyed them but it was a sacrifice I had to make in order to get stronger in this world. I had the speech done flat but would forget sometimes and my eating too.

"Lord third! the kages have arrived!" yamato said as he came in threw the now open entrance of the office and my father turned to me smiling and I suppressed a groan as I knew what he was about to do.

"Naruto would you do me a favor and show Pook here around the festival? Also I do not want Pook or you to be going anywhere around the Kages understood?" The third said with a happy go lucky smile on his face but we new better.

It was not a question. I and Naruto knew that as we just node in yes before we left to go around the village but Naruto stopped before we existed the Hokage tower and turned around giving me a mischievous grin.

"Hey, Pook-Chan! you wanna go see what the kages? my friends are down by the village gate where the kages are entering so we can go see the kages and I can introduce you to my friends at the same time! What do you say?" He whispered in my ear and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What about my father?" I asked faking nervousness to a tee and Naruto fell for it. I honestly can be too intimidating as my sister put it and didn't want to scare off anyone here so I would act respective and well mannered around new people. I didn't want to offend the wrong person.

"What the old man don't know won't hurt him, Pook-Chan! It will be fine plus we can just get one of those masks from the booths at the festival to hide your face so no one will know!"Naruto exclaimed happily grinning reassuringly before grabbing my hand and started to pull me along.

I knew that this was not going to be good but what the hell!

I and Naruto had stopped at a mask vendor to get me a pink kitten one that only covered the upper half of my face before we headed down to the Kohana gates, as we got their I pulled on my mask and Naruto directed me threw the crowed that started to form as the village came to great the kages.

Naruto found his friends and I found my self sorrowed by shikamaru, choji, kiba and shino as Naruto started introducing me but stopped at my name.

I knew he could not say my name because it was easy to remember and likely that the crowed around us would hear it and crowed me getting my fathers attention which was the last thing we wanted so I stepped in.

"Call me Yuki-Chan!" I said shyly smiling causing the boys to fight a blush.

"This is such a drag, why did the old man have to throw a party this big? ugh..." Shikamaru sighed annoyed and I giggled using my kumono sleeve to hid it but he heard it and smirked at me.

I had been forced into warring kimonos along with my manner lessons as my sister in law said it helps my posture or some shit like that but I knew she just like dressing me up as I was "cute".

ugh..

I heard the crowed cheer and noticed a group or four carriages coming towards us and I got nervous but something patted my head soothingly which calmed me a bit as I saw it was Kakashi but seeing his posture he didn't know it was me... yet.

The first carriage was diligent as it looked to be made out of silver with two horses pulling it forward.

The seconded was made out of what looked to be steel or iron and had one giant horse pulling it.

The third one looked to be made out of... sand? and was levitating above the road with the others as the last carriage was made out of wood and rock?they went threw the gates like the others stopping in front of the crowed.

I watched nervously as the kages came out of their carriages but the crowed got thicker and I got stuck behind everyone, I was a little pissed off. wanted to use some of the ninjutsu or genjutsu I had learned from pa but thought about it.

"Yo! this is the place where I, killer Bee will dazzle my awesome rapping, yo!" I head a familiar voice rap cut throw the crowed of people.

Naruto signaled for us to go to the roofs before he left. I climbed up a telephone pole to sit on the top of it not really think about what I was doing before it was to late when I remembered that I was afraid of heights. Oh joy!

"Bee, will you shut up! this will be the only time I'll warn you! now their will be no fricken dazzling you hear!" A Big voice boomed threw the village and I sat down on top of the pole before I looked down to find Killer bee and Ai fighting about bee's rapping in a sectioned off space of road that was in between the crowded street and the carriages in front of the kohona gate.

Naruto who was sitting on a roof of a building, let out a loud laugh that was heard by everyone as they looked up at him but he couldn't stop they were just to funny for him and me too. I knew I, a little six-year-old was supposed to be afraid of a loud voice like that but I found it amusing as I giggled a bit but I covered my mouth.

"Hey! what do you think you are laughing at! you brat!" Yelled Ai pissed off as he glared at Naruto and I smile trying not to laugh to loudly but when I remembered my current position above the earth I felt fear work its way back into my body...

"I'm laughing cause you two are funny as hell!" Yelled a laughing Naruto as I noticed that all the boys were trying not laugh too and I smirked when Ai grew a tick mark on his forehead but I was to focused on not falling to care.

I saw Gai talking to kakashi below the bottom of the pole and gulped praying he wouldn't hit the pole but as lucky as I was that was unlikely to happen.

I was right!

Gai, smashed clean threw the pole as I felt my body tip with the pole sending me falling towards the ground.

"Aaaaaaah-!" I screamed getting the attentions of everyone around and felt the air fly throw my pined up hair as it undone. I could hear Naruto screaming for me as I saw the ground about to meet my face but when I closed my eyes in fright.

I felt two very big and strong arms grab me, one around my back the other around my knees as I tucked my arms in to my chest.

'Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god!"

I was still thinking I was going to die until I realized I was not dead when felling someone carrying me.

I heard whispering before a soft voice spoke to me getting me to open my tightly shut eyes.

It reminded me of my mom, sadly.

"Are you all right, dear?"

I came face to face with Mei Terumi, Aka The mizukage herself. She was looking at me worriedly and I wouldn't blame her, I was staring at her like a frighten kitten and the kitten mask didn't help.

"Miss? Are you all right?" I head Ao who was standing right beside Mei call to me. I looked up at him before feeling dizzy. I noticed that someone was still holding onto me and looked up to see that it was the Raikage who was holding me in a bridal-style. He looked at me frowning but I noticed something in his eyes, was that worry?

"I'm fine-!" I tried to say as I gasped out of pain when leaving Ai's hold to feel a sharp pain stab threw my foot and cringe, getting the raikages attention and he picked me back up."You don't look fine?" Ao said with concern as I blushed in embarrassment which he noticed before chuckling and Mei threatened him to stop.

She let go of my foot after fully healed it which I wonder when she even gotten a hold on it and Ai put me down softly as I turned to him but his hand stayed on my waist.

"I can make it on my own raikage-sama..." I said shyly as I tried to hide my dizziness which didn't look convincing as Ai grunted in displeasure. "Ya sure you can"

"Dear let me take a look at you" Mei asked or more like demanded before pulling me to a near by stool of a side bar and started to heal my headache as I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for all this..." I said shyly with a blush as I bowed politely in a an apology before Mei blushed waving it off smiling and Ai turned away but I could see his red ears.

I smirked devilishly, he was a softy in side.

"Oh! don't apologize dear! it was not your fault, in fact I believe it was the man over their who should be apologizing to you... hmm!" Mei said happily but it felt like the whole nation of fire freezes over as she looked over at Gai who was cowering behind kakashi.

"Mizukage, please calm down but I too believe it would be most impolite to not apologizes... since you have injured a lady, sir" Said the forth kazekage, rasa, calmly glaring at Gai who looked to the ground depressed and came up to me before dramatically bowing on one knee.

Oh boy...

"I am so sorry! for my inappropriate behavior ma'am please forgive me! the power of youth was to great for me to handle..." Gai clammed loudly as everyone sweat dropped and I stood their gigging which shocked everyone. Gai looked up at me and smiled as my mask showed my big bright smile to everyone.

"Thank you for your youthfull spech!" I said motioning for him to get up before I turned to the kazekage and bowed in thank you to him and the kages.

"Thank you for your help kage's but I must be on my way" I turned around and started to make my way out of the spotlight but a huge hand gently grabbed my shoulder causing me to turn around and come face to face with Killer bee who stared at me threw his shades intently before a bright grin grew onto his face.

'oh no' I thought fearing he would give away who I was and my dad would find out I was here which is much worse.

"Yo, my name is Killer bee, yo! do A baby like you now a small darling this high, yo?" Killer bee rapped seriously and rise his hand to my hight as I looked at it but before I could respond, a giant fist slammed into Bee's head sending him into the store beside us that was followed by Ai's rower.

"Bee! what did I say about your stupid singing! will, you shut up about that girl?"

 **(Ai's pov before he came to the gates of kohana)**

I and Bee have been riding in this old carriage for about a couple of days now and have been joined by the other kages that were also on their way to the festival, but I personally wanted nothing to do with the leaf. after a week of Bees cons ten rambling about a girl who stole his heart living their, I finally decided to go taking bee with me since I knew he would have tagged along anyway.

I was interested to see what kind of girl could get my brother hooked so easily around her finger.

"Yo, bro we there yet, yo?" Bee rapped sitting front of me writing in his book. I sighed annoyed as this would be the fourth time he asked. "No Bee like I said we are not going to be there until sunset"

"Do you think she'll remember me?" Bee asked me putting down his book worriedly and I sat up with a straight face thinking it over. Bee had told me she was young and childish but had the eyes like a tiger which threw me off a bit, I wouldn't be surprised if she did remember him.

"Bee if she doesn't that means she thought nothing of you" I told him seriously before looking out the window of the carriage, wondering if I would ever fall in love but I stopped that train of thought as I new my time for finding someone was long gone. We stayed in a comforting silence until bee saw the leaf. I had to physically keep him from jumping out of the moving carriage but incessant it stops.

I couldn't hold him anymore as he jumped out of the carriage, after punching bee to shut up tho I could hear someone laughing but it was not the loud mouth brats laughter I could here, it sounded like bells chiming. I heard a scream and saw a woman fall off a teal phone pole, she was plummeting to the ground as I speed jumped to her and cached her in mid air. She was as light as a feather.

I watched calmly as the other kages helped her but something in my wanted to be the only one helping her and I pushed the feeling down until bee got to her and asked about his crush. I apologized for my brothers behavior and from what I could see she smiled and I heard the bells I had head before, it was her laughing and I smiled.

"Would you like to... See the festival with me?" I asked her trying to act seriously but fail probably looking like a school girl. She looked at me shocked but nodded none the less and we went off into the festival.

 *******  
"One moment I'm not done yet..." The girl yelled as she shot the riffle and it hit the target perfectly, I whistle In amazement.

"Your a tough cookie aren't you?" My response to her winning streak made her laugh and I found it amusing to hear. We had went around the festival for the last hour and I had gotten quite attached to her but I didn't know why...

"Excuse me Raikage-Sama, but um what is he doing?" I head her say and looked ahead of us to see bee hooking up a microphone as his team put up a stage...

"I believe he is about to die" I respond bluntly and waited till bee picked up the mic to iron claw his ass but a soft hand on my chest stopped me in my tracks.

"Wait, I want to hear what he has to say..." The girl mumbled and I tensed as I noticed her hand didn't move until she noticed and flinched away. I frowned.

" what's wrong?" I asked her gruffly and she looked to the ground with a blush which I noticed. "I'm uncomfortable with the touch of others that I don't know vary well, sorry..."

"N-no I should have been aware...earlier when I cached you..." I mumbled ashamed remembering earlier events but she looked up shocked and protested.

"It's alright you were saving my life then don't worry... A-and my name is Yuki."

"Wha?" I looked down at her shocked and she bit her lip continuing,"I never told you my name it's Yuki..."

I smiled softly in amusement as she blushed shyly it was cute...

"I'm Ai and that lunatic is my brother Killer Bee it is nice to meet you," I said kindly pointing to bee who was now on stage getting her to softly smile at me and giggle. It made me want to hold her... Wait! What was I thinking? I couldn't do that, she looks like she six for Christ sakes! But... Her hand was so soft...

I did not notice how close I was getting to her until are body's were about a five inches apart and Yuki opens her mouth to speak blushing nervously...

(Eeeeeeeechk)

"Yo, this is Killer bee, yo! I'm looking for a babe who's voice sticks in the head and can rap a mean beat, yo!" Everyone could here bees voice rap threw the mic after a ear defying screech that I had to cover Yuki's ears for and I made a beeline for him.

(No ones pov)

Pook watched in amusement which a smirk as the Raikage beat the life out of Killer bee in the center of town while she brought her hands to cures her ears blushing deeply before she turned on her heels and made her way back to the Kohona gates, hoping Naruto and his friends would still be there.

They were not. It was a ghost town when Pook got there except there was only a short old man laying on the ground groaning.

'Is he alright? It doesn't look it...' Pook knew that something was wrong and ran to the old man's side not taking notice to who he was as she pulled him onto her back.

"Sir are you alright?"Pool asked sternly with worry as he tried to refuse her help but ended up coughing out blood instead," I'll take that as a no then, we are going to the hospital hold tight!" Pook had yelled trying to keep the old man from sleeping and infused her muscles with chakra to carry the old man better while tuning with super speed to kohona's hospital.

"Somebody help!" The whole entrance of the hospital went quite until five medic ninja's answered Pooks cry of distress and took the old man from her hurriedly.

"Is he going to be okay?" Pook asked one of the medics as she grabbed their arm scared.

"Don't worry he's in good hands" the medic told her reassuringly, "he'll be fine now go sit in the waiting room and let the grownups work"

Pook was not stupid, she could see that the medic didn't truly believe her own words before she left in a hurry, following the other medics.

Pook sat in a chair in the waiting room and wondered if she should leave as the old man was safe to some existent but she was pulled from her thoughts as two ninja from Iwa came storming into the waiting room breathing heavily.

"What are we going to do! dame it I knew we should have kept a watch on him!" The female Iwa ninja yelled to none one while the fat male Iwa ninja tried to calm her as Pook tried to mind her own business. "Please, Kurotsuchi calm down! your grandfather is going to be alright, remember what the doctor said"

Pook couldn't mind her own business when she heard the kunoichi's name and started wondering if the Tsuchikage was alright before a nurse came into the room with a happy smile on her face as she looked at Pook.

"The Tsuchikage will be alright thanks to you, if you had not brought him to the hospital when you did he would have not made it!" The nurse happily relived voice echoed threw the room as all eyes were on Pook and she gulped realizing that the old man she had saved was the old geezer him self.

"You saved my grandfather?!" Kurotsuchi yelled in shock as Pook turned to her nodding shyly until she grabbed Pook suddenly and swallowed her up in a bone-crushing hug with tears as Kurotsuchi thanked her again and again. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

"I-I'm always happy to help.." Pook said happily and Kurotsuchi let go smiling back as her partner Akatsuch came up behind her smiling at Pook with glossy eyes before the medic interrupted them." we have gotten him set up, if you would like, you can now meet with him"

"I'm afraid I have to go my father is waiting for me" Pook refused and bides farewell to Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi but not before Kurotsuchi spoke. "Who are you? me and my grandfather would like to knew who his savors name is!"

"I'm Yuki wood, I hope your grandfather gets better!" Pook said happily and left to go straight home where her father was yelling at Naruto who he had found with out his daughter. Pook explained that she got lost and some nice kids pointed her to home which seemed to satisfied him as he asked how her first day of the festival was.

"It was exhausting but I'm not down yet!" Pook yelled tiredly with a grin and with that her night went on like it normal did for the past week, she took a shower, got dressed for bed and then slept. But unknown to her the kages did not as they could not stop wondering who this mysterious Yuki was and why they couldn't get her off their minds...

"Do you think we will meet yuki again?"

"I dont know Bee... but I hope so..." The raikage answered Bee in a daze as they got ready for bed in a in.

"This, yuki. she saved me did she?"

"Yes grandfather! she was the sweetest thing!" Kurotsuchi answered her grandfather as the Tsuchikage looked out the hospital window to the night sky above blankly before grinning. "then I must meet her and thank this Yuki properly"

"Mizukage!"

"Hmm? what is it Ao?" The mizukage asked Ao as they were finding an in to stay in and Ao frowned at her dazed behavior. "You have been in a daze for a while, but I'm informing you I have just booked us an in"

"Oh! okay, Ao. um I was just thinking about that sweet dear we met earlier... she reminded me of myself when I was younger you know.." The mizukage sighed as she reminisced of her childhood and Ao stiffened thinking of the girl.

'I wounder...'

"what is it kazekage?" A sand ninja asked the kasekage who was lounging on a couch of sand thinking before grinning devilishly.

"Oh! nothing just that the coming years are going to be intresting thats all..."


	9. Chapter 9

**(Patience)**

Pook jumped out of bed happily feeling a rush of energy from the morning sunshine that shined through her window sill and on to her bed. She skipped her way to the bathroom only wearing her blue cherry blossom printed pajamas.

Pook smiled giddily to herself in the mirror of the small Japanese style bathroom before stepping into the shower to start the day out fresh and clean. It was silent and calming for Pook as she washed her hair until her new nephew ruined it.

(Bang! Bang! Bang!)

"Pook-Chan! You have been in there for an hour! Come on!" konohamaru yelled from outside of the bathroom as Pook noticed how long she had been in the shower before grinning evilly. She started to ignore his yelling by singing an annoying song she made up on the spot while konohamaru had a temper tantrum out in the hallway.

"OH~ this is a song that never ends, I will sing it all daylong! This is a song that never ends, I will sing it till I'm young!" Pook's singing went on for about an hour until her new bro, Azuma joined his nephew in yelling at her to shut her trap but only when she heard her new dad yell did she stop and come out of the bathroom with an innocent smile on her face as everyone gave her a stern look.

kurenai's head popped into the hallway yelling that breakfast was ready and everyone forgot about the bathroom as they all sat done for breakfast happily, this routine had become a daily occurrence for them ever since Pook had moved into the Sarutobi household.

The third Hokage happily told his tail of what it was like having to spend time with the other kage's happily for dinner last night but when Pook's father mentioned them talking about a mysterious cat masked girl did she cut him off by asking her nephew how his time at the festival was causing konohamaru to burst out with everything he did all at once with a mouthful of food.

Asuma went on telling about his time with kurenai which caused Pook and konohamaru to wiggle their eye brows with funny grins on their faces at him. The third laughed at Asuma's blushing and kurenai's modesty until he turned to Pook with curiosity before asking. "So, Pook! What was your journey at the festival like? I suppose being alone the whole time was scary though..."

"Oh! I had a splendid time but I did meet a few of Naruto's friends!" Pook cheered happily with a warm smile. "I think their names where Shikamaru Nara, Choji and Kiba. They were funny"

"Splendid! Then I guess it's about time we get back to the kage's as they are our special guest!" The third said joyously finishing up his meal as Pook was only half way through. Pook looked up at her father with worry and forced a smile as she asked. "But, I thought you did not want me meeting the kage's?"

"Oh, that? I wanted to make sure they were safe before letting them meet my daughter!" The third chuckled as he stood up and went to leave the room before stopping at the door. "We will meet at Naruto's favorite ramen shop, I suppose you have already been introduced to it, yes?"

At Pook's nod he smiled and told her to meet him there for lunch where they would spend the day together at the festival before joining the Kage's for dinner. Pook gulped nervously before excusing herself from the table, rushing to her bedroom where she let her cool act drop instantly as she took a shaky breath.

What would happen if the kage's recognized her or better yet if bee did?

"I'm doomed..." Pook grumbled as she sank to her knees on to the floor before a piece of paper caught her eye and caused her to remember the sketches she had been working on. "I need to get these done in order to finish that old man's get well gift..."Pook mumbled to herself.

Pook picked up the scattered pages of paper that had blown all around her room by the opened window above her desk until she had them all organized and set on top of her desk neatly. She took a seat down on to her desk chair before focusing her chakra like her father and Asuma showed her how to do in order to unlock her chakra.

Pook had figured out a way to infuse her chakra into nature chakra and blend the elements by accident. She was only trying to find a way to bend gold an steel without too much of a hassle. It amazed konohamaru but Pook made sure that this ability was their secret.

Pook began to bend the little flecks of gold she had dug up on the Hokage Mount to each other until they were perfectly molded together to make one huge gold ball. She looked to the sketches of a giraffe she made and focused on replicating the image on to the gold ball before it slowly started to take the form of the sketch, but Pook had to stop halfway because of low chakra levels.

It took a lot of energy to fuse and control her chakra into nature chakra, but Pook knew it was worth getting better at. it would become necessary in the future.

"Pook-Chan!" Pook sighed stressfully rubbing her temple. She did not like getting headaches much less listening to her nephew's whining so when konohamaru ran into her room whining, he stopped dead in his tracks once Pook gave him a chilling glare as she spoke."konohamaru Sarutobi, this better be good..."

"B-but I-It is! It's almost lunch time Pook-Chan!"konohamaru squeaked nervously at Pook's icy glare before running back out of the room fright.

"That kid's going to be the death of me... wait! Lunch!" Pook mumbled sarcastically before realizing the time and hurried to put on a clean kimono as her current kimono and hair were covered in gold dust. She grabbed a light blue kimono with a tiger embroidery all around it but Pook did not have enough time to clean her hair as she ran out of the Sarutobi clans estate, heading straight for the ramen stand where her father was likely waiting for her.

Pook was about to round the corner when she slammed into a hard wall before falling backwards to hit the ground, But... She didn't? To her surprise Pook felt a familiar arm wrapped around her waist which was preventing her from falling any further as She looked up to see the Raikage looking at her in frustration before his faces features went soft as if going into a daze.

"Um..."Pook said awkwardly causing the Raikage to snap out of his daze and fixed his expression into an emotionless mask.

"Are you okay?" The Raikage asked bluntly letting go of Pook unaware that they have met before and to say Pook was relived would be an understatement but in some way Pook worried about his eye sight.

"Ya, man! I'm fine, sorry about running into ya, but I'm in a hurry! Bye! " Pook yelled running away towards the ramen stand before the Raikage did notice anything, but when Pook got there her father did not look impressed.

"She, looked so familiar but where have I seen her before?"The Raikage watched as Pook left and rub his head in confusion as he mumbled to himself. He made his way back to trying to find the cat girl he had met when he arrived but no matter where he looked he could not find her and he was not happy.

But The Raikage was not the only one looking for her. oh, no. The other kage's were also trying to find this mysterious cat girl to thank and get to know, but no one could find her.

Where could she have gone?

"I'm here father sorry I'm late!"

"I do not want Kakashi as my daughter you hear? come we have a festival to enjoy!" the third nagged ending his sentence with a joyful shout before he ran towards the festivities as Pook rolled her eyes, following after her embarrassing father to enjoy the festival with him.

The third and his daughter were having a lovely time playing games and buying treats when an Anbo came out of no where, kneeling in front of the Hokage. He was not happy by his presence.

"lord Hokage their seems to be a matter that greatly needs your command..."The third sighed annoyed at the interruption but before he could neglect his duty's and shoo the man away Pook spoke up."It's okay father! go. it must be impotent if they are bugging you when your with me."

The Anbo gave a thankful sigh to her as it was true, ever since pook came The Third would always spend time with her as a way to make up for her not having family and made it a rule to not disturb his daughter bonding time.

The Hokage gave in and left but before he left he promised pook he would spend time with her another time. Pook sighed with relief after she was alone and turned to go find a quiet place to meditate. she needed it from all the stress of possibly not getting back to her sister and all.

Pook came across a nice abandon park with only a hill and some cherry blossom tress in it. she climbed up the hill to find a white stone bench which she took a seat on before noticing a strange sound above her. She looked up...

Killer bee was sleeping on a branch in the cherry tree above...

" ZZZ-Zzzz-ZZzzz-hngGGggh-Ppbhww- zZZzzzZZ . . ." Pook sweat dropped at killer bee's loud snore before sighing stressfully and tried to meditate but...

The snores just got louder..."ZZzzz-hngGGggh-Ppbhww- zZZzzzZZ!"

"Ugh! for cry an out loud! Bee, shut up!"Pook's patience snapped scaring Bee out of his nap to fall face first to the ground with a thump.

"Yo~ the breeze may be sweet as the river in spring but the screech in my ear do not have that beat, yo!" Pook was amazed he could still rap on the ground with his face in the dirt before rolling her eyes.

"Well, some fool's need to nap in better places, yo! so get to your bed and stop bothering thee..." Pook raped but slowly started speaking Shakespearean. Killer bee looked up rubbing his sore head before noticing her and jumped up with the biggest smile Pook had ever seen him do.

"BABE!" Bee yelled before tackling Pook to the ground into a hug shocking her so much she screamed in fear which was a bad mistake. Anbo came out of no where all around them and pointed the weapons at the ready to attack Bee.

An Anbo with white gravity diffing hair and dog mask slowly walked froward towards them yelling out to bee. "Unhand the lady Sarutobi at once or their will be consensuses!"

"Wait! stand down! don't hurt bee!" Pook yelled moving out of bee's hold on her so she was protectively standing in front of him facing the Ando. The Anbo flinched at the coldness in her voice as they only knew her to be kind while bee looked up at her in shock.

"What the hell is going on here!" A loud voice boomed all around everyone before they all looked to the exist of the park where The Hokage, Raikage and Mizkage where standing eating dongo. Ai was pissed...

"Lord Hokage this barbarian attacked lady Pook!" one Anbo shouted out to Pook's father who glared daggers at Bee but bee did not mind him what made bee cower behind Pook was Ai's glare which switched to look at Pooks protective glare before a look of awe came over him.

"Your that girl!" Ai shouted pointing at her causing everyone to sweat drop before he looked at bee with a stern gaze. "she's the girl right?"

Bee nodded confusing everyone as to what was going on before Ai appeared in front of Pook in a second surprising her and took her hand.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the girl my brother has been talking about none stop" Ai said kissing her hand before letting go and iron clawing Bee away yelling. "And you need to learn some respect!"

Pook blushed heavily before Ai turned around apologizing for his brother and left leaving Pook standing their with the Anbo and other kage's stunned or confused none of them could figure out which before Pook decided to snap everyone back to earth.

(With bee and Ai)

"Bro! come on, yo! she was the babe to my song, yo~!"Bee raped to his brother who was arguing with Ai in their rented out room about what he had just done to the thirds daughter.

"I don't care if she was are mother Bee! did you even think about your actions this might get the Hokage to start a war because his little girl got attacked by a big old man who, might I add!" Ai was yelling loudly by now and glaring at a cowering bee in the corner. "Is the Raikage's brother, the kage, the Hokage dislikes the most!"

"I know okay, yo!" Bee surprisingly yelled back just angry as Ai which shocked Ai. "I did not know that her father was the Hokage, but I do not regret hugging her! she was the one person I have been searching for and now that I have found her brother... I am going to make sure to never lose her again."

Bee and Ai where now glaring at each other equally now. before Bee frowned sadly. as he spoke lowly."don't you have a babe you are missing right now? I saw you and the cat chick..."

"Bee... don't it's not like that..." Ai grumbled walking away from his brother and scratching his head in frustration. Bee lowered his head in disdain watching his brother.

"You have not found her yet, I know but when you do... we will see how you do with meeting the girl of your beat after along time."

And with that Bee was gone, out the window leaving his brother alone. Ai sat down onto his bed and sighed sadly knowing his brother was likely right as he never really took the time to even think about woman let alone that girl but her smile and laugh got Ai to feel something he thought had been long gone...

"What has happen to me... where are you my kitten?" Ai whispered looking up and out of his window towards the few of the leaf sadly with longing. he wanted to see her, hear her, touch her...

What was happening to him? all that he could think about was her and if she was safe, but Ai was going to find out and if that meant taring the leaf apart to find her then so be it.

Bee on the other hand was sitting on the roof of the hotel they were staying in, looking up at the stars remembering the first time he met Pook and when she stood in front of him to keep him safe. He touched his cheek with his hand, blushing with a sad smirk.

"Did you have to be his daughter, yo? and complete my rap cause this is a dilemma you see so it will take time, yo" Bee whispered raping under his breath before he looked to the leaf below annoyed. "but once you and I are free form their chains we will fly like the clouds of the next day..."

Bee slowly closed his eyes as he laid down onto his back before going to sleep not minding he was out side thinking how he could meet pook again as his brother got ready for the kage diner before bee got an idea.

"Pook please explain why you knew the Raikage's brother? no, better yet why he tried to hug you!" the third yelled in anger as all the anbo flinched away but pook stood her ground in the Hokage's office.

"I had a life before i came to the leaf you know? so father I say it should not surprise you that I know some people here and there... and besides Bee is only a friend" Pook said as tho she was not annoyed at her fathers audited.

"Just a friend?"the third asked shocked and pook sighed nodding. " yes, just a friend"

"Good! for a second their I feared you would up and leave for the hidden cloud village but your only friends! haha!" everyone sweat dropped from how obverse the Hokage was showing how much he hated the idea before telling everyone to leave except for kakashi.

"Kakashi I want you the watch her in case if this were to happen again... we were lucky you and the other anbo where around this time but I want to make sure she wont feel the need to scream like that again..."

"Yes, Hokage. I agree." kakashi spoke stoically before dispersing into smoke leaving the Hokage to sigh in relief but also worry over pook's safety and get ready for the kage's dinner to witch he was looking foreword to but much less could be said about pook who was not.

(later that night)

"Kakashi are you sure I'm not over doing it?" Pook asked shyly not sure if her kimono was alright as kakashi put up her hair into a bun before nodding with a eye smile to her.

"You look like a goddess..." kakashi said but pook could hear the sarcasm in his voice and gave him an annoyed look before he sweat dropped and made his way out of her room telling her the third will escort her to the diner.

Pook looked at her self in the mirror sadly before seeing her sister fliker in her reflection before hearing a soft pained whisper. "help me... I don't know what to do..."

Pook couldn't properly think about the voice as her father stormed into her room at the exact moment it stopped speaking so she just thought it was her imagination.

"you look lovely! you ready to go?" the third asked and with pook's nod they made their way to a famous restraint in the leaf that pook never knew about until they got their but once Pook saw bee with AI at the table she knew this was going to be an interesting dinner as did her father.

 **A/N- what will happen at the kages diner? what will bee do?**


End file.
